Yondaime's Legacy: Konoha's Hope
by Luku
Summary: Heavily AU. The Yondaime Hokage survives the ordeal with the Kyuubi though his son, Naruto, is still chosen to be the container.
1. Birth of hope

A/N: Welcome to my first attempt at any sort of 'Fan Fiction'!

As a short summary this story is heavily AU. The Yondaime Hokage survives the ordeal with the Kyuubi though his son, Naruto is still chosen to be the container. 

Just to let some readers know, Naruto will be incredibly strong.

Now on with the prologue for Yondaime's Legacy: Konoha's Hope

* * *

The eve of Kyuubi's attack, it had only been 3 months since the war with Iwagakure came to a conclusion. Though still recovering from the loss that war brings the people of Konohagakure were avidly trying their best to rebuild there home. 

Through the bustle of the rebuilding, what seemed like a yellow blur passed numerous people. "Oi…did you just see that?" asked a villager, a bit startled by the occurrence.

"We're really sorry for the trouble!" said a young kunoichi with light brown hair and red markings on her cheeks, accompanied by a silver haired shinobi of the same age. "C'mon Kakashi, we gotta hurry before Arashi-sensei destroys the hospital!"

"Rin, isn't it just maybe…I don't know…a little too late to be worrying about him _'not'_ destroying everything now?" said Kakashi, as he lifted his arm to point towards the direction they had just come from.

At this new revelation all Rin could do was gape at the scene that assaulted her eyes. Construction workers stuck on roofs and their ladders broken in half. What was once neat piles of wood now scattered aimlessly on the ground. To everyone's eyes it had seemed as though a controlled tornado had just ripped through this lone street way!

"Jeez!!!...YOU BETTER SHOW US YOUR CHILD KAZAMA ARASHI!!!" shouted a now irate Rin before going to help the now stranded workers on the roofs. Kakashi, following slowly behind, taking note and chuckling at the faces the villagers were giving at the news. With his trained senses he could hear very clearly what the villagers were starting to whisper to one another.

"Did you hear that?"

"Ya, well I'll be damned…Yondaime-sama is having a kid…but I never knew he had a wife…"

"Me neither, ohhhh…I cant wait to tell my friends about this!"

'Well…Arashi-sensei. You couldn't expect to hide that kind of news forever…especially not after telling Rin, and to think…your our hokage and you trust the giddy Rin with that kind of thing.'thought Kakashi, looking quite content with his thoughts and seemingly smiling under his mask.

* * *

Just 5 blocks away, the doors to Konoha's hospital ward burst open barely hanging on to its hinges. In a passing yellow blur the infamous 'Konoha no Kiroi Senko' stopped right infront of the hospitals main counter. 

"Where is she?! Where is Uzumaki Suzu?!" shouted a panicked Arashi.

Being in a startled state the medic nin at the counter began fumbling through files till she found it. "I-I'm sorry for the delay Yondaime-sama. Currently Uzumaki Suzu is in the infant ward room 107…It's just down that hall sir." With that said the medic nin pointed right behind Arashi and in a flash he was gone. _"F-Fast…"_

* * *

Opening the door to room 107, due to the current panic he was in he did not notice the 3 others in the room, his eyes just focused on his partner and soul mate, Uzumaki Suzu. 

She was a beautiful woman, with the upbringing from a noble family and the will of fire matching that of Arashi's. She had long blonde hair which resembled silk and the most stunning emerald eyes that reflected her pristine beauty.

Staring at her, taking in her beauty for just a moment Arashi than turned to view the others in the room. Standing in the corner was none other than his sensei, Jiraiya, next to Suzu sitting on a chair was the slug princess, Tsunade, and lastly sitting on a chair adjacent to the door was none other than his predecessor, Sandaime.

Without another wasted moment Arashi quietly walked to the other chair next to Suzu's bed and took her hand in his. "Suzu-chan…how are you feeling?"

With that said Suzu turned her head to the gaze of her lover, emerald green met azure blue. "I'm just fine Arashi dear, the contractions are getting closer and Tsunade-sensei has told me that I should expect to go into labor in 8 or 9 hours." After saying this Suzu smiled at Arashi who gave her one of his biggest smiles he could muster.

"So than…our son will be born on October 10th…hnn?" asked Arashi smiling like a fool and his wife confirming his rhetorical question with a nod. "Not a bad day to be born!" said Arashi enthusiastically shooting his free hand in the air balled into a fist getting a small chuckle out of everyone in the room.

* * *

It was 1 in the morning on October 10th. Suzu was currently in labor with medic nins accompanying Tsunade to deliver the child. 

Because of his sudden panic attack Tsunade asked Arashi, as well as a calm Sandaime and Jiraiya, a frantic Kakashi, and a Glee filled Rin to leave the room so the medics could work.

Pacing outside was Arashi, worry and happiness contorting his face, in an instant a Anbu member bloodied from head to toe appeared before the group of shinobi.

"Yondaime-sama! Reporting! Just south on Konoha's border and approaching fast…its Kyuubi sir!!!" as soon as the Anbu finished his brief report he fell on the ground, unconscious from over exertion and chakra depletion.

"Rin! He needs medical attention now!" commanded Arashi. "Ha-Hai! Arashi-sensei!" quirked out a startled Rin. "Sarutobi-sama, when I leave this hospital sound the alarm for all active shinobi to report at the south gate, Jiraiya-sensei I want you to go to the Hokage tower and retrieve the forbidden scroll and the scroll of sealing techniques, kak-" before Arashi could continue Jiraiya interrupted him. "Arashi…are you planning on sealing the Kyuubi?! Have you forgotten that even if you wanted your crazy plan to work you'd need an infant no more than a month old to securely seal and not risk a biju of Kyuubi's power breaking free and the option of sealing it in an inanimate object is out, from my sources Kumogakure tried to save their village from destruction from the Nibi no Nekomata and with its power alone broke free...and than resorted to sealing it in a child as well… effectively turning the child into a weapon for the village…Arashi don't tell me…"

"Jiraiya don't go jumping to conclusions, yes this is a dire situation here but I will try to stop Kyuubi myself before resorting to that. Before I was interrupted…" Arashi paused for a second to glance at Jiraiya who had the decency to flush of embarrassment.

"Now as I was saying, Kakashi I want you to stay here with Rin." "But sensei you'll need help out there…" said a bewildered Kakashi at the request his sensei gave him.

"Kakashi this is not the time to argue, in fact consider it a mission now. You alone will come out to the battle field and inform me of my sons birth. Myself as well as the rest of the shinobi of this village will try our best to kill the biju and if that is not possible we will try and hold out as long as we can for my son to be born."

"Arashi…you know how Jinchuriki are treated don't you?" at this the 2 younger shinobi's stared at the sannin in confusion.

"Y-Yes…I've seen what happens to a Jinchuriki once before on my training trip with you sensei…" sputtered Arashi solemnly.

"You are willing to put you son throu-" "NO!" shouted Arashi interrupting Jiraiya. "This village, Konoha, is too strong to take on such bias!" at this declaration both Jiraiya and Sarutobi-sama cast their faces down shadowing their expressions.

"The people of Konoha will see him not as a container but as a hero…I know it…I just know it…" the last part of the sentence Arashi just whispered.

Raising his head once again, Sandaime looked at Arashi sensing his uncertainty. "Very well, everyone you have your orders I will alert all active shinobi to meet at the south gate. We have already wasted enough time, the biju should be closing in on the village soon. Anymore orders Yondaime-sama?" asked the old man Sarutobi.

In this new beam of confidence given to him by the strong words of his predecessor, Arashi gives one more order. "Jiraiya-sensei I need you to reference any and all things to do with sealing, I will take your word for it and if we need to use the last resort I will leave it to you to find supplemental seals. Alright everyone…Dismissed!"

* * *

Three hours later and just outside of the gate an epic battle between man and demon was taking place. The nine-tailed fox itself was as tall as a mountain, fur glistening in the moonlight, its murderous intent rolling off its form flooding the area with its malicious intentions. 

"OK! Throw them now while the other groups have it distracted!" as soon as Arashi gave that command 4 Anbu shinobi threw his special kunai's at the biju. At that moment Arashi and his 3 Kage Bunshin's waited for the instant his kunai's hit the beast, forming a ram seal with his left hand while wielding a Rasengan in his right.

'…Now!' thought Arashi shouting. "Hiraishin no Justu!" and in that moment all that the ninja's saw was a flash of yellow and in an instant 4 simultaneous explosions causing the monster to roar in pain and fall on it right front leg.

Acting on reflex, once the Anbu heard the howl of pain he quickly informed another Anbu member. "NOW! Throw the lightning rod kunai so Yondaime-sama can return alive!" and before the previous Anbu could finish what he was saying he let the Hiraishin kunai fly and hit the ground next to them and in a yellow flash Arashi was back with the 4 Anbu.

Despite the loud cheers coming from the scattered ninja squads Arashi stood there, focusing on the beast, waiting for the smoke to clear from his initial attack.

Before Arashi could surmise the damage he had inflicted his eyes widened as he saw the kitsune smirk and caught the murderous glint in its eyes. "Launch all flares now!" shouted Arashi.

The Anbu members looked at Arashi wondering what was wrong the pure desperation on his face showing his panic. "DAMN IT! I SAID LAUCH THOSE FUCKING FLARES NOW!" but before the Anbu could get their flares from their weapon pouches they heard nothing but the sounds of massacre ringing through the forest of konoha.

In that mere moment the Yondaime hokage for once in his life felt truly ashamed as he watched in horror as the once cheering squads of shinobi were being crushed, ripped apart, and decimated by the biju's nine tails. For the first time in his life he felt true hate for another. He stood there glaring at the smirking kitsune, as if trying to gain the attention of the beast through his killing intent alone.

His thoughts were ripped from the biju and his anger subsided when he noticed 3 different colored flares shoot into the dark sky. The highest reaching flare was the red flare followed closely by the blue and green flare, And in that instant Arashi seen his retreat plan go into fruition.

The remaining squads left began to pour chakra into 2 jutsu, namely, Doton: Retsudotenshou and Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu. Concentrating as much chakra as the shinobi's could mulitple connecting swirling vortexes of earth formed below the kitsune ultimately catching it off guard and dragging it in. the second part of the plan was to simply fill the now swirling vortex with water and create a pool of mud to slow the biju.

As the plan began to work and the movement of the biju were being impeded a loud shout from behind Arashi was heard. "Doton: Yomi Numa!" and a huge surge of chakra signaled the appearance of none other than Arashi's Sensei Jiraiya followed closely by Kakashi with a look of grief, pain, and anger in his eyes.

Turning his head back to the Kitsune noticing that it was sinking deeper into the ninjutsu made swamp of the three techniques his eyes widened at his new revelation. His past attack utilizing his 2 prized jutsu's did no damage to the biju, it stood there unharmed!

Being pulled out of his thoughts by a firm hand on his shoulder Arashi turned to see Jiraiya staring him straight in the eye. "Arashi...please come with me to the hospital." At this news Arashi looked straight at Jiraiya but his face betrayed nothing. He then turned his attention to Kakashi who had his hitai-ate in the normal position revealing his sharingan eye.

"Explain! What is going on back at the hospital!" shouted Arashi concern now racking his mind for Suzu and his son. "No time." Said Jiraiya calmly. "Kakashi, did that sharingan of yours copy that technique alright?" asked Jiraiya and was responded by a nod of confirmation.

"I'll be fine Arashi-sensei, Jiraiya-sama I'll try my best to keep the jutsu active but I don't have chakra reserves like you or Arashi-sensei so get what you need done and I'll keep this _thing_ occupied till you both come back." Spoke the 14 year old jounin Kakashi.

"Very well give us 45-60 minutes tops, all you need to do is control the output that I've already put into the jutsu. You'll be able to hold up I believe in you brat." After saying that Jiraiya looked at Arashi and said. "I've got no time to explain lets just get back to the hospital pronto!" with a nod both Jiraiya and Arashi vanish from the battle field.

* * *

The door to room 107 in the hospital was opened. Sarutobi and Tsunade stood at the foot of the bed faces downcast towards the floor. The scrolls brought by Jiraiya lay on the far side of the room next to Suzu's bed. Arashi inspecting the room noticing his lover Suzu holding their baby boy in her arms, a smile creeping on his face seeing the bundle of joy feeling his mothers face. 

"I'm here Suzu-cha…" that's all he got out of his mouth when she turned her head to look him in the eyes…tears flowing freely down her face. "Suzu-chan…whats wrong?" Concern tearing at his very soul.

To his question all Suzu did was turn her gaze away from his and back to their son. "I gave him a name Arashi dear…" uncontrollable sobs in between words made it hard for her to say what she needed to say. "His name is Naruto…I havent chosen a clan name yet I wanted to leave that decision to you…Arashi dear…"

After hearing this Arashi slowly took the closest seat next to Suzu. He looked at his son Naruto and placed his index finger in his hand for his son to squeeze. Before he could ask the question again Suzu spoke up. "Tsunade-sensei…could you please tell Arashi-kun whats wrong…please." desperation clear in her voice, she did not want to tell him.

"Arashi…" he turned to face the woman and old man at the foot of his lovers bed. After making sure Tsunade had Arashi's attention she continued. "During Suzu's labor…we encountered complications."

At this Arashi felt his breath caught in his throat, he paled for a moment before nodding to continue. Sarutobi saw how his student was having a heard time voicing her words and took it upon him self to say what needed to be said.

"Arashi-kun…during the birthing Suzu lost a massive amount of blood." "Than you could just give her a tranfusion right? I mean that shouldn't be a problem right?!" Arashi assumed but couldn't help but feel the tears welling up in his eyes at the conclusion this was drawing him too.

Tsunade seemed to regain her bearings and continued where Sarutobi left off. "That should be the case Arashi…but Suzu came from a clan whose kekkei genkai involved chakra - cell regeneration tha-" "Than she should be alright right?!" "Let me finish Arashi." Tsunade put a regretful hand up to silence the pained man. "Because of her Kekkei Genkai is the reason she is still alive right now but her chakra is fully depeleted and a chakra infusion is impossible now…As you can suspect, the blood transfusion can only be done by members of her clan but they were unprepared for the sneak attack of the Iwa nin platoon that night a year ago…"

Noticing the tears flowing freely from Arashi's eyes and the confused look he gave she continued. "To do a successful chakra transfusion Suzu would need to have been in better condition than she is now, true before the medics went to the field to assist in the battle we were able to close the wounds done by the birthing process, but only slightly, that type of procedure actually needs to be operated on and as of now Suzu does not have enough blood to survive an operation like that."

"I'm sorry Arashi…Suzu has a little less than 2 hours to live…" beginning to succumb to the sadness tsunade begins to cry freely for the loss of another precious person.

"Arashi dear?" Suzu Chirped softly. "The battle with the Kyuubi…were you able to defeat it?"

At this Arashi quelled his tears and shook his head. "No, it seems I have to seal it into our son to save the village and its people." Arashi said remorsefully.

"Arashi dear, if I had one last request you would fulfill that request with all of your ability right?" Suzu asked already expecting his answer. "Yes! Anything!" at his expected response she smiled at her son than at Arashi.

"Than I wish for you to use my soul for your jutsu Arashi…myself with Sarutobi-sama and Jiraiya-sama have already come up with the supplemental blood seal, Reikon Tensou Chishio Fuuin no Justu, the soul transfer blood seal jutsu. All that's need now is for you to get the blood seal written onto your chest by Jiraiya-sama and everything else is set."

Tearing his gaze away from hers, tears once again threatning to flow he casts his gaze to the floor, thoughts filling his mind of the times they spent together and now she was asking him to kill her with his own jutsu.

She cupped his chin and lifted his gaze to meet hers once more, tear filled azure blues meeting determined emerald greens. "Arashi dear, you know I came to this decision myself. I'd give anything to be able to live with you and our son dear but fate has been cruel to us both and now we must make a decision."

Tears no longer flowing from his eyes, her determination and confidence finally passes on to him. "Though my time is limited in this world Arashi, my last wish is for you to use this jutsu, Arashi dear and live out your life protecting and teaching our son." After saying this, she gave Arashi a weak smile. "Though I will not be there for our son, at the very least Arashi dear…one of us will." and with that said her weak smile turned into one of the most beautiful smiles Arashi has ever seen, full of determination to protect her love and ensure her sons future as the next hero of Konoha.

At this Arashi stood up taking his Hokage robe off and undoing his jounin vest and undershirt. "You know Suzu-chan," she perked up and looked at his lean form. "I think Uzumaki Naruto is a good name."

In the room everyone smiled to the proclaimation of the childs full name. With a new resolve Arashi stood in front of Jiraiya ready to have the blood seal done.

"Arashi-kun," spoke up old man Sarutobi while moving Suzu's bed to be parallel length wise to the wall for more space. "Jiraiya and myself have come up with a variant of your Shishou Fuuin Jutsu and doubled the seals as well as create a new surrounding set aptly naming it, Hakke no Fuuin Shiki, to supplement your forbidden jutsu, Shiki Fuujin."

"In other words," the old man withdrew a scroll from his casual robes, bit his thumb and ran some blood across the opened scroll, formed some quick seals, and slammed his palm into the scroll itself revealing a table with a basket in the center big enough for naruto to rest in cushioned with sheets. Around the table itself were 8 candles with seals etched on them with channels leading the melted was to more seals around the basket itself. "This new Hakke no Fuuin Shiki will not only reinforce the seal when the death god finishes imprisoning Kyuubi, but it will also, in time, merge both the Kyuubi's and Naruto's chakra into one…theoretically."

At this revelation Arashi raises a skeptical eyebrow 'I need to look into that later' thought Arashi, the theory of strenghting the seal was sound but the merge of chakra would take longer than a makeshift jutsu made in 3 and a half hours despite being Jiraiya a seal master and Sandaime the professor.

Despite that, he was focusing on the work Jiraiya was doing, biting his thumb drawing blood and scribbling a row of 5 seals on his chest. Checking the seals once more on his chest he could see the complexity put into it as well as the fact that it wasn't only 5 seals but 10…seals written within seals.

"So, Jiraiya-sensei how does this seal work again?" asked a very concerned Arashi not wanting the break the last request he was going to make sure he kept for Suzu's sake.

To his surprise Suzu spoke. "Its actually quite ingenious, as you have probably noticed they are double seals…seals within seals and they react to a single blood source. So above my heart as well I have the same seal markings in Jiraiya-sama's blood."

"The blood seals and hand seals were taken from your Shiki Fuujin jutsu Arashi dear, the fact that the Death God holds onto your soul in the process of extracting and imprisoning the intended target of the jutsu we've merely changed the seals slightly so the Death God uses another soul for the sacrifice. A soul linked to these blood seals."

"And your sure that these seals are the real deal?" asked an amazed Arashi.

In unison everyone in the room looked at him, smiled lightly and said. "No clue!"

Arashi stuttered slightly sweatdropped from his head, the voice of Suzu brought him out of his confusion. "Arashi dear…how much trust do you place in all of us here?"

At that Arashi realized what she meant and smiled at his brave lover. "I trust all of you with my life Suzu-chan…you better believe it."

Standing there staring at his beautiful lover one last time before engaging the demon fox a firm hand is placed on his shoulder. "Arashi, its time, I can sense the Doton: Yomi Numa losing its power…soon the kitsune will be free."

Arashi walked towards Suzu and gave her one last kiss before saying. "Suzu-chan, your so beautiful and kind and strong. You entrust your life to me for the sake of our son, your bravery in this knows no bounds." While saying this Arashi wraps his Hokage robe around Suzu letting the robe comfort her. "From today and into the future, you will be known as a hero Suzu-chan, the hero who saved the life of a Hokage, spared a village from destruction, and gave Konoha a new hope for the future. I will honor your wish, it's a promise of a lifetime! I will protect our son and teach him everything I know so that one day, like all of us in this room Suzu-chan, our son will be a hero worthy of carrying the will of fire!"

"Kid, one last thing, once you get out there summon Gamabunta, with that surge of chakra I'll start the handseals for the Reikon Tensou Chishio Fuuin no Justu. Once the seals on your chest begin to glow your good to go." with a nod to Jiraiya confirming what he had to do Arashi took one last look at Suzu before leaping out the window of the room and heading towards battle.

Within a minutes time they felt a strong surge of chakra and Jiraiya began his hand seals. With the seals glowing gold Suzu thought one last thing before she felt the grip of the Death God pull at her. 'Arashi dear, take good care of Naruto, as long as you have him, there is always a piece of me with you. Our Legacy Dear, is Konoha's hope. I love you both with all my heart. Goodbye…"

* * *

His seal glowing gold on his chest he began his seals. "Gamabunta don't move this'll all be over soon old friend." An odd silence of concentration radiated from both summon and summoner until it was time to call the attack. "FUUIN JUTSU: SHIKI FUUJIN!" 

While holding the seal feeling no pain from the Death God Arashi began to pour as much chakra he had into quickly sealing the kitsune. Deep in concentration Arashi's eyes suddenly shot open and a single tear fell from each eye.

"Yeah, I made that promise Suzu-chan. I'll take care of Naruto with the entirety of my being. As long as Naruto is with me I'll never forget you Suzu-chan. He'll be stronger than the both of us Suzu-chan. I love you. Goodbye…"

* * *

A/N: My first ever story. Thanks for taking the time to read it and until next chapter. 


	2. Reasoning of a hero

A/N: Hey everyone, seriously enjoying writing right now.

Just to clear up some things, yes Naruto will be strong but he will have limits. This chapter will explain why he will be so strong in following chapters as well as solidify (hopefully) the fact that the villagers will not hold disdain and in fact regard him as their hope for the future.

Just to straighten some things out, I say this is heavily AU because some things that happened in canon will not happen here and others things will happen just with a little twist added to them. Some examples to help clear things up, Tsunade and Jiraiya still reside in Konoha though their personalities are still the same roughly and act as uncle and aunt to Naruto.

Because of this, certain events don't succeed, the death of Hinata's mother at Hanabi's birth, the kidnapping of Hinata, and the death of Hizashi will not occur.

Certain events with Orochimaru will change cause now he has a bigger threat to his conquest and destruction of Konoha, the Yondaime Hokage himself.

And lastly, the Uchiha massacre, hate me for it or not, will be twisted into a betrayal and murder thing, not a massacre.

Lastly I would like to thank rasengan86 for his helpful criticism and I hope this chapter clears some things up for you and Arashi the Shadow Wolf for instilling some confidence in my writing.

Disclaimer: Forgot last time ) I do not own Naruto! So enjoy your reading.

* * *

A week has passed since that dreadful day. The damages to the village itself were minimal but still, ninja and villager alike were lost in the fight with Kyuubi. The reports earlier that week were released of the heroic sacrifice of Uzumaki Suzu, to protect everything she held dear and loved, gave her life to ensure its future. 

On October 15th, after the Funeral procession was held for Uzumaki Suzu and the fallen family members and comrades. Yondaime Hokage, accompanied by his predecessor Sarutobi-sama, Jiraiya and Tsunade of the sannin, and backed by his genin team members Kakashi and Rin, made the announcement to the village of how Kyuubi was sealed.

"S-So that means he's the Kyuubi now?!" a villager shouted, voicing the thoughts of the populace present. Among the crowds, a loud murmur of whispered thoughts pooled together trying to come to a conclusion to this news.

To this, Arashi merely shook his head and rather than be spiteful for the obvious reaction, he sympathized with their ignorance. He raised his free hand while, cradling Naruto in the other, to silence the crowd.

"People and Shinobi of Konoha, we have been through many dire times. Some have seen many wars, others have witnessed many things. This week we all lost many people dear to us." At this, Arashi looked down at his son than continued. "This village has survived everything thrown at it. This strength that this village portrays is what protects us! The strength of the villagers themselves is what binds us as one!" at this proclamation his son Naruto smiles and starts to playfully slap Arashi's face.

Arashi smiled once at Naruto and looked back up towards the crowds. "With that strength I would like for all of you to listen to what must be said. Uzumaki Suzu died to protect this village which she loved so much, she died to protect my life, she died to protect…" at this pause a few tears fell from his eyes. "Our son, Uzumaki Naruto, who now holds the Kyuubi no Kitsune within him, and is a hero like Suzu that even from the day of his birth now carries a burden to protect this village!"

Gasps could be heard all around from the villagers, be it from their Hokage shedding tears to hearing the news that he placed a biju in his own son to protect the village. Shinobi alike bowed their heads in respect to the man and child in his arms.

"The ninja in this village are highly respected protectors of Konoha, but before they are ninja they are human, they have family, friends, and loved ones. The same is true about Naruto, he is the container for the Kyuubi, but before he is a container, Naruto is our hero and my son!"

Arashi pauses once again to look at the blue sky before continuing, "And from this day forth he is our hope for the future!"

Silence was met by this proclamation till Sarutobi, Jiraiya, and Tsunade began to clap slowly. The slow clapping was picked up by more from the crowd till full blown cheering and clapping assaulted the area.

Arashi was amazed at the support he and his son were now getting, a complete turn around of just 5 minutes ago. Pulled from his thoughts. A hand on his forearm by Kakashi, wanting to see his sensei's child, and a tugging on his robe by Rin silently asking with her eyes if she could hold Naruto. Arashi conceded and smiled.

"Kakashi, Rin, why don't you two hold onto Naruto for a little bit." Clearly amused by his students' reactions, one going from a lazy to a shocked expression and the other going from a glee filled to an overly happy reaction.

'Seriously…' thought a smiling Jiraiya.

'He's good.' thought a smirking Tsunade.

'Hmm…such a way with words, turning confusion and despair into determined strength and hope. Guess I was right in choosing him as my successor after all.' smiled Sarutobi at Arashi.

* * *

The next day wasn't quite as hopeful as the last. A meeting between the village elders, Homura Mitokado, Koharu Utatane, and Danzo, two clan heads, Hyuga Hiashi and Uchiha Fugaku, as well as Jiraiya and Tsunade of the sannin, and Sarutobi-sama, were being held concerning Naruto. 

At the head of the conference table was Yondaime Hokage holding his son Uzumaki Naruto in his arms. In front of everyone was a folder labeled 'Uzumaki N.'

"So let me get this straight," said the stern voice of Koharu Utatane. "Your son not only has the Shiki Fuujin but an upgraded Shishou Fuuin as well holding the Kyuubi in?"

"Yes Koharu," said the old man Sarutobi. "Rightfully named Hakke no Fuuin Shiki, it's an eight trigram seal with an extra outer layer seal to reinforce it if put into lame-mans terms."

"And this seal…can the council view it to confirm?" asked an emotionless Fugaku.

Sarutobi looked at Arashi who nodded his approval. "Tsunade…" Tsunade nodded in understanding and focused chakra into her hands, placing her hands above Naruto's stomach.

At the sight, the council gawked at the intricacies of the seal. A swirling seal in the middle made by the Death God himself, two identical set of seals above and below the swirl encompassing it in a circle like pattern leaving just enough room for two spaces on the left and right side of the seal, and finally a circular seal encompassing the whole thing in a fire like pattern.

Recovering from his stupor Hiashi asks the question everyone has. "Yondaime-sama, being a master of seals that surpasses even the legendary sannin Jiraiya, as well as Sarutobi-sama, what is your take on this seal. From what the report says, it was made in a mere three hours of time. I am not insinuating that it is not feasible but please, I wish to understand this more fully." finished a reluctant Hyuga, looking down at his folder.

Arashi glancing back at his sensei and predecessor received nods from both men and began his explanation.

"Very well, Tsunade-neechan could you please hold the seal visible for the explanation?" said a smiling Arashi, which in return gets a reluctant nod from an irate Tsunade, a vein visibly throbbing on her forehead.

"First, the base of the seal, as you all probably noticed, the swirl portion of the seal is the Shiki Fuujin base seal." pointing at it he continues. "To put this into a tangible feel lets think of it as a box, the Shiki Fuujin was actually created to completely seal something away like a box, and taking it to the afterlife with you. In this case the pure strength of Kyuubi would break that box if the host were in a weakened state such as being an infant, old age, or near death."

Receiving confused and worried glances from all around, he continues. "That is why we have these two sets of Shishou Fuuin seals, or Four Symbols seal," now pointing that the seal representing 8 spot points Arashi continues. "Think of these as replacing the box with a cage…maybe prison bars are a better term, thus increasing the strength of the Shiki Fuujin seal to an indestructible level meaning that if my son were to die he would take Kyuubi with him."

At that proclamation, Arashi than furthered his explanation now pointing at the two spaces on the left and right side of the 8 point seal.

"These two empty spots are meant to periodically leak Kyuubi's own chakra into Naruto's body, thus giving Naruto added strength, stamina, and chakra reserves."

"Bu-But the Kyuubi…its power is unmatched. How is Naruto able to handle such a large amount of chakra? Any Kage level man would die from it…" spoke the now worried old man Homura Mitokado, but his worry seem to be more on the boy than the seal itself.

"That," retorted Arashi. "Is where this baby comes in." Now pointing at the flame pattern surrounding the whole seal. "Without this pattern here it would only be a Hakke no Fuuin. Taking in account the seal records for the Shiki Fuujin seal Jiraiya-sensei and Sarutobi-sama were able to make an actual complete surrounding barrier out of the swirl seal. Though not as complex as the Shiki Fuujin itself, it acts like an invisible barrier in front of the bars of the prison, only allowing a certain amount of Demon Chakra to leak out."

With the amazed looks going around the table Arashi was content with the council's reaction. He too was surprised when he had conversed the complexities of this seal with Jiraiya and Sarutobi a few days earlier. His contentment fell when his eyes landed on the bandaged Danzo.

The old man weaved his hands together and rested his chin on them. A smile gracing his face and an aura of deceit surrounding him he asked. "So he will be strong than…yes Arashi?"

Sharpening his eyes at the man Arashi responds. "He will be Danzo-_san_. Possibly stronger than myself when he grows up and matures." eyes sharpening even more on the bandaged man.

"Hnn…than I move this council to a vote." said Danzo, a plan formulating as he spoke. "I request that Naruto be moved into Root, for the security of Konoha and the safety of its people that child must be trained early."

At this proclamation Arashi's eyes widen in fear of losing his child and breaking his promise to Suzu, _'Protect him Arashi.'_ Collected and calmly viewing the other members of the council but on the inside panicking, awaiting a response.

"Danzo, your lust for power sickens me." said a collected Fugaku.

"Your view on shinobi is what weakens this village. They are not merely tools, they are the protectors of this village. Wanting to protect something with your life can also be considered an emotion Danzo, a strong one at that!" said an irate Hiashi.

"You surprise me to no end Danzo, it was not the seal that intrigued you but the fact that he is a stable Jinchuriki that has caught your eye…" said a saddened Homura.

"It is on behalf of the feelings of the council that I speak now. Your movement to place Uzumaki Naruto into Root is voided by this council." said a stern Koharu.

At this predicament, Danzo smugly leans back into his chair. "Ninja are tools. They fight to kill or be killed. There is no other option for a ninja and if they have emotions…" he paused leaned forward to get up and walked to the council room doors. "Emotions lead to hate…hate leads to war." (A/N: Its supposed to actually be "emotion brings hatred, and hatred brings war." wanted to deviate a little. Use either or for your preference)

With that said Danzo leaves the council room, leaving the rest of the members behind.

"So…Arashi-kun," said the now relaxed Koharu. "Seeing that everyone else is still here, what is this note about, 'Please stay after the meeting is over.'"

Seeing everyone else in the room nod, Arashi hands Naruto to Tsunade. He himself searches the room for any present Root Anbu members. After clearing the search he gives a nod to Jiraiya and they both place two tags on the walls with unfamiliar seals on them.

"Alright now it's a little safer to talk," said a relieved Arashi. "The reason I put those notes in all your folders is that I have more information concerning Naruto's seal."

At this everyone still present perks up in their seat and faces Arashi. "And this information is what exactly Arashi-sama? That you couldn't tell Danzo." asked a confused Homura.

"Yes, getting to that, but for right now. Hiashi-sama, if you may, could you please use your Byakugan and focus on Naruto for a minute and tell me if you notice anything…unnatural."

With a nod of confirmation from Hiashi, "**BYAKUGAN**!"

Focusing on the child in Tsunade's hands, Hiashi waits to see any sort of abnormality. Within thirty seconds his eyes widen at seeing five flickers of red malevolent chakra coursing through his chakra coils. As those flickers pass he focuses once again, narrowing his eyes on the child. As two minutes pass see once again sees the flicker of red malevolent chakra and deactivates his Byakugan.

As Arashi notices Hiashi deactivating his Byakugan he leans forward awaiting the report.

"His chakra coils are abnormally developed for being an infant but that is not what is surprising." said the now collected Hyuga. "There is also a red, practically malevolent, chakra that runs through his chakra coils in sparratic intervals."

To this news Arashi merely closes his eyes in contemplation while the others show concern on their features.

Arashi opens his eyes and looks at everyone at the table. "This much I could already surmise from the way his seals are made. Also with the scrolls Shodaime Hokage-sama left in the library here also solidifies your findings Hiashi-sama."

Noticing everyones concern he continues. "As you all know Shodaime-sama's kekkei genkai was the Mokuton element, thus allowing him the strange ability to calm biju." With this said he gets a nod from everyone at the table.

"Before he and his brother Nidaime-sama founded Konoha they traveled quite a bit inscribing more info about biju as they could till they came across a Jinchuriki. That Jinchuriki was actually, believe it or not, the past container for the Kyuubi no Kitsune. My point here is this, in his findings the boy, unnamed in his scrolls, could utilize the powers of the biju which, when tapped into deformed his body for that moment and gave him unimaginable strength and whats more impressive than that is though a biju it had no elemental affinity. It actually had an ability so to speak, instant cell regenration."

At the awed look he was getting, Arashi figured he should get straight to the point. "Even though he had that ability to heal wounds and the like extremely rapidly the chakra a biju exhibits is toxic to a humans chakra system…"

"So what your trying to say is that Naruto's situation is like a double edged sword?" asked a surprised Homura.

"Precisely, Shodaime-sama concluded that the more he used the power the shorter his life span got. With this said I, Yondaime Hokage have a request."

"And that would be?" asked the collective of the council.

With this, old man Sarutobi stepped forward, took a puff from his tobacco pipe and spoke. "Time," at this the old man noticed the looks the council were giving him and continued. "On behalf of the council I wish to ask for a reinstatement as Hokage."

"And of the Yondaime?" asked Koharu.

"Not a replacement," retorted Sarutobi, "having two Hokages at once is what I am suggesting."

This time it was Arashi's turn to speak up. "I need time to make a new seal. A seal that will tame the biju and convert its demonic chakra into compatible human chakra."

"But Arashi from the reports of Shodaime-sama himself, only his Kekkei Genkai could calm a biju." said the ever so collected Fugaku.

"That is true but nine years ago…before Orochimaru's defection, he had experimented on children…" he paused for a bit to let everyone soak in the information. "one of his experiments were to duplicate Shodaime-sama's Kekkei Genkai. Regretably though…only one child survived his experiments and is currently a 14 year old Chuunin with the Mokuton ability…not as impressive as Shodaime-sama himself but he still has it."

"What is the goal, truthfully, Arashi-kun, for this new seal of yours and an estimated time of completion?" asked the ever present Homura.

"Like I stated earlier Homura-sama, this seal will tame and convert Kyuubi's chakra into a viable form safe for my son. Though the side effects are uncertain about what will happen when the chakra is converted , one can surmise that he will retain the accelerated healing rate at the very least and vast amounts of chakra."

"But what the true aim for this seal is…" Arashi sat there looking at the council. "Is the death of the Kyuubi and a coming of a hero."

"And the estimated time of completion Arashi-kun?" asked a curious Koharu.

"Two…maybe four years tops with my help." said a smirking Jiraiya at his long-time student.

Both Uchiha Fugaku and Hyuga Hiashi sat back in their chairs closing their eyes and if one were to focus hard enough, would see a slight smirk form on their lips.

"Seriously, getting support from a former Hokage and a Sannin." said Fugaku. "I as well recently had a son Arashi-sama…it would be an honor when your son comes of age to make friends that you both come visit our compound. Sasuke may find a rival in your son." Turning to face Arashi all but Hiashi were not expecting his reaction, a small smile gracing his features.

At this Hiashi turn to face Arashi. "My twin brother has a son…a year older than yours that has potential and I too have a child on the way. A girl from what the medic nin's say. I too would wish to formally invite you and your son to visit our compound to expand on relations." ending his statement with a smile on his face.

At this Hiashi opens his eyes to notice the occupants faces are all flushed, a tinge of varying reds, but for Fugaku his was more of anger, as if bested in a competition.

"Uh…is something the matter?" Hiashi asked while thinking if it were something he said. "Oh…I didn't mean that sort of relation!" flushing red as well realizing how he was misunderstood. "Merely as a friendly matter." making sure this time nothing was left to be misunderstood.

The rest of the group being pulled out of there momentary stupor from the odd behavior of the two most prominent clans in all of Konoha, continues to conclude the meeting.

"Very well than," spoke the elderly woman Koharu. "This vote for the reinstatement of the previous Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Souji, shall move to the head of matters. Though missing one member of the council, do all other members revoke his say?"

Too this Koharu received nods of agreement from all members of the council.

"Very well, and to the movement of reinstating Sarutobi Souji back into office as Hokage of Konoha, your vote please." To this Koharu once again received nods of confirmation.

"Than it is in the power given to this council by the village, that the reinstatement of Sarutobi Souji as the Sandaime Hokage, hereby be recognized!"

Standing up and taking Naruto from Tsunade's arms Arashi than turns to the council. "Thank you everyone." bowing his head in respect to the council for giving him this chance.

"Arashi-sama, do not forget, you have friends with knowledge that you may need in your journey to complete that seal. I speak for myself as of now but am sure the rest would not hesitate to help you." the wise words of Hiashi were graciously accepted by Arashi and similar nods of consent given to him. While everyone was preparing to leave the room and head home after such a long and strenuous day.

Arashi stood there, smiling at the council, "I accept your offer of help honorable members of the council…and again…Thank you…"

* * *

A/N: Another chapter done. Moving a little slow but it adds to the effect of the story and being AU. Till next chapter! 


	3. Seals, Sensei's, and Bad Omens

A/N: Hello again.

This chapter is more of a flashback chapter, first starting 8 years since Naruto's birth (In canon timeline this is the year the Uchiha Massacre happens.)

It'll briefly explain some events clearing why certain people are still alive and bringing it all to the current present.

Being that this fic is AU, hate it or not, Sasuke will be a pretty good guy (for now…) as well as Neji (Think pre-father's death) and these odd characteristics are due to being with Naruto since they could start walking and talking.

Naruto himself is a little different as well, not as loud, but still childish and enthusiastic, as well as the rare appearance of his serious side.

Even though clearly in canon the ninja populations begin the academy at the young age of 7-8 years of age, Naruto and Sasuke will be exempt from it by their fathers, for stories sake and be put under a surprising, now in my fic, Jounin instructor.

Like I said in the last fic there will be some twists in the storyline because of Yondaime and I hope I explain them well here.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! Enjoy!

* * *

In the middle of the Hokage's office stood two boys, one with wild blonde hair spiking everywhere, deep azure blue eyes that seem to pull you in, six whisker-like birth marks on his face, three on each cheek, smiling like a fool while scratching the back of his head.

He wore a simple but odd outfit for the times. He wore a Kamishimo, (A/N: It's what Kenshin would wear) with a sky blue kimono, the hem on the end of the sleeves and on the inseam was white complementing the blue. His white hakama was shortened to end roughly at mid-shin and being held up at his waist by an orange obi. He wore no socks letting his tanned skin be complemented by the light colors. Finishing the outfit with a pair of red geta, completing his look.

The second boy in the room had dark raven blue hair that seemed to be well groomed, dark colored eyes, and a downcast look on his face of shame. He simply wore what his clan commonly wore in public. A black long sleeve T-shirt with a chin high collar, white cargo shorts that went passed his knees a bit, and a pair of zori for his foot wear.

"Now boys," said Yondaime Hokage, sitting behind his desk while pinching the bridge of his nose, trying to lessen the pain of his current migraine. "What gave you the bright idea of painting '_that_' on the Hokage monument?" referring to the picture on his desk of the now tampered Hokage faces.

"C'mon Otou-san, you gotta admit, its pretty funny." smiled Naruto, now folding both arms behind his head.

'Seriously, if Tsunade-neechan didn't give you two early chakra control lessons…' thought a calming Arashi. "And what do you have to say Sasuke." Arashi said, now staring straight at Sasuke.

"I-I'm sorry Yondaime-sama, Naruto dragged me into it." said a shaky Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sasuke…I've already explained to you, there is no need to be so formal with me and relax, although I will punish you two it's not what your thinking." said Arashi. "All I want to ask before I send you two off to remove the paint is…WHY THE HELL IS MY NOSE RUNNING WITH BLOOD!" shouted a now irate Arashi.

To this Sasuke flinched and Naruto furrowed his brow and frowned his lips before retorting. "Because, both you and Souji-ojiisan read those books Jiraiya-ojisan give you. You're both perverts Otou-san…"

At this revelation Sasuke frantically glances back and forth from Arashi and Naruto. Naruto with a smug look and Arashi with a forced smile on his face, a vein throbbing on his forehead and a balled fist shaking violently in front his face in frustration. Before Arashi could wail on his son or Sasuke speak on both their defense, a creaking of the door signaled a visitor.

"Hohoo…Naruto-kun, is that your new work out there on the Hokage's faces?" asked an overly amused, once again retired Hokage, Sarutobi Souji.

Both children turning to face the old man, Naruto replies, "You like it Souji-ojiisan?" with a content smile on his face, awaiting the old mans answer.

"Though the Shodaime with mascara and the Nidaime with blush on his cheeks and lipstick are funny Naruto-kun, why is it that I have, what seems to be blood coming out of my nose, on my stone monument?" asked a still amused Sarutobi.

"I draw 'em how I see 'em Jii-san, and anyway it was Sasuke who drew on your face."

At this Sasuke's eyes shot wide open, practically falling out, "NARUTO! Don't say that! I could get in big trouble with Otou-san!" saying this while savagely shaking Naruto at the shoulders.

Both Arashi and Sarutobi were chuckling at the boys behavior, "Well…what's done is done, is it not." said a smiling Sarutobi. "I can think that both your punishments are to clean the faces now?"

Sasuke nodded his confirmation while Naruto was trying to gather his bearings from his one way trip to the floor.

After several seconds passed, Naruto got back his bearings and turned to his father. "That's my first step to being the greatest Hokage ever Otou-san! Better than all the Hokages, even you! Believe it!"

With that said both boys leave the Hokage's office. When the door clicks shut Sarutobi walks towards an open window and speaks, "You know Arashi-kun, while I was walking here, I wouldn't doubt that all the villagers got a chuckle out of that prank."

A smirk gracing the face of Arashi, "I wouldn't doubt it, even I got a laugh or two out of that one, but I'd never tell those boys." chuckling softly at his little joke.

"What's even more impressive Arashi-kun, is that both Naruto and Sasuke were using chakra to walk on the side of the monument…quite the feat for eight year olds. It's been ages since potential like theirs has showed itself." a hope filled smile graced the features of the old man.

"So you saw that huh?" Arashi turned to look at the old man, noticing his smile and continued. "Yeah, but to tell the truth, after visiting the academy this past week I can safely say that Naruto's generation are all quite talented."

"Oh? You make the future sound quite promising Arashi-kun. I look forward to it." remarked the old man, taking a puff from his tobacco pipe.

To this Arashi just rests his head on his hands and frowns, "Really old man? I really miss their cute days…"

* * *

(Flashback 5 years ago!)

In a spacious room stood twelve people all awaiting the arrival of one man and his three year old son. On the floor in the middle of the room was a mat with seals written on them, hundreds, maybe a thousand seals were inscribed on that mat. In the middle of the seals looked to be a clay tablet no bigger than a small futon.

The occupants gawked at the level of mastery, not believing that something like this could be done. In the room everyone stood, the two elders Homura and Koharu, the two clan heads Hiashi and Fugaku, the reinstated Hokage Sarutobi and his two students Jiraiya and Tsunade of the sannin, Arashi's students Kakashi and Rin stood there waiting, the other component to the seal Tenzo stood next to Tsunade's own apprentice, Shizune, and off to the side standing by himself was none other than the Yondaime Kazekage.

Only lit by the 4 candles in the room, everyone squinted their eyes when the door was opened by Arashi carrying his son on his shoulders, with the mid-day sun shining in.

Walking slowly to the clay tablet, letting his eyes adjust to the dimly lit room, Arashi noticed that everyone was present and placed the unconscious form of Naruto on the tablet itself.

"Good! Everyone is here." Staring at the form of his son Rin asked, "Arashi-sensei, what's wrong with Naruto?"

Arashi looked up and grinned sheepishly at his student, "I sorta had to knock him unconscious…" rubbing the back of his head while still grinning, hoping Rin wouldn't kill him.

"Oh…" was all she chirped out while putting her hands together in a near prayer like fashion. Seeing this Kakashi put a hand on her shoulder, "Everything will work out Rin." Giving her shoulder a reassuring squeeze he turned back to face Arashi.

"Before I begin, I should clear up one thing to all of you." At this everyone looked at Arashi and than glanced at the Yondaime Kazekage.

"Two years ago, the Kazekage came to me seeking my advice on seals, worried about his sons stability, for his son holds the Shukaku." At this Arashi got nods of understanding and continued, "To strengthen our alliance as well as the friendship shared between our villages, we have both come to an agreement about improving his sons seal."

"I, Yondaime Hokage, have requested his presence here today so that he can assess my own skill and reassure his decision." At this everyone in the room looked at the Yondaime Kazekage quizzically.

Arashi, noticing the look on everyone's features finished, "Because I too would worry about my sons wellbeing if I put his life into someone else's hands." Smiling at everyone, even the Kazekage, he began giving out instructions.

"Shizune-kun, do you have the chakra reinforced hair?" at his question Shizune nodded a confirmation and began wrapping Naruto's wrists and ankles with the hair, pushing the ends of the hair into the still soft, seal etched, clay tablet.

After placing the hair in the correct place, both Shizune and Tsunade kneeled at the bottom of the tablet placing their hands just below Naruto's feet onto the tablet itself.

With a nod from Arashi both medic nin's began focusing their chakra into the tablet, hardening it.

Everyone in the room watched in interest. Knowing Arashi, majority of the room could guess that the seal augments on the soft clay would harden it to a near steel like composition with Tsunade and her apprentice's chakra control.

Turning his gaze to Jiraiya, "You got a pretty hard job sensei…think you can handle it?" said a smirking Arashi.

"Shut up brat and lets just get this over with!", focus on Jiraiya's features placing a two inch in diameter scroll in Naruto's mouth to protect him from biting his own tongue. Kneeling above Naruto's head and cupping the young boys chin and cradling his face with his forearms Jiraiya gave Arashi a nod.

Double checking the preparations Arashi finally turned his attention to Tenzo, the seventeen year old new jounin. "Tenzo, I need you to draw blood from your thumb and swipe across those seals there." Pointing to the eight seals on the mat encompassing Naruto.

Nodding confirmation, Tenzo starts, he bites his thumb and begins to swipe through all eight seals.

"OK. Now Tenzo I need you to go behind Jiraiya and kneel in front of that larger seal facing the group." Instructs Arashi. Watching the young jounin move to his position Arashi does one last check.

'Ok, chakra reinforced hair, check. Seal etched clay tablet…' knocking on the tablet itself, 'ouch…yup that's pretty hard, check. Sensei in a funny position, check. Tenzo's blood on the corresponding Hakke no Fuuin Shiki seals, check. Time to get rolling!' finishing his thoughts and looking at Tenzo, Arashi gave his last instruction.

"Tenzo, once you're ready swipe your blood across that seal in front of you, place both hands in the seal, and pour as much of your Mokuton element into that seal. Try to hold out as long as you can, this shouldn't take long." After finishing his sentence, Arashi as well as everyone else that was a spectator watched the young man swipe his blood across the last seal, place his hands on it and narrow his eyes in focus.

At seeing the seals react and the eight seals on the mat glow green, Arashi reached into his pocket and pulled out the Shodaime's Necklace. A smile pointed at Tsunade in a quiet 'Thank you', he knelt on the side of his son and placed the necklace on to his stomach, making his seal react.

In fascination the whole room was awed at the now eight glowing seals that began to spill out a forest green chakra, all swirling and pooling directly over the Shodaime's pendant.

At this sight the Yondaime Hokage steeled his resolve and started flashing through hand seals. "Fujutsu: Juu Fugou! Tentou Ken Jigoku!" forming one last seal and separating his hands, all ten points of his fingers began to glow a white-bluish color. Before he slammed his hands into his son's abdomen he shouted.

"**KAISHIN FUUIN SHIKI!**"

Once his hands hit the seal, mayhem ensued. Red chakra pulses shot through the room in quick intervals. Jiraiya in disbelief watched Naruto as his baby teeth elongated into animal-like canines, his whisker-like birth marks took on a feral look, darkening and lengthening, and his eyes flashing back and forth from blue to crimson, while his once round pupils lengthened and became sharp, predatory-like slits.

Tsunade's and Shizune's eyes both widen at the thrashing child, no older than three, cracking the chakra reinforced clay with this malevolent power spilling out from him. Pushing more chakra in to ensure success, both kunoichi looked at their hands in focus, noticing that Naruto's toe-nails took on a more claw like feature. Tsunade, not one to miss-observe anything, glanced at Naruto's hands and confirmed her suspicions.

Tenzo, noticing everyone's plight at trying to control the wild boy closes his eyes and pushes everything he had into the seal. Still hearing the growls and muffled screams of Naruto, mentally cursing at himself.

"_We need your Mokuton talent Tenzo-kun, to help fix my sons seal. Can you do that for me?" asked a smiling Arashi._

"_Yes! Hokage-sama!" agreed a proud Tenzo. 'He's asking for my help, I won't let him down!'_

Everyone in the room tensed, feeling the same demonic chakra that night three years prior. All watching in concern for the people involved with the process except one who was deep in thought about the man leading the sealing, 'This man…Arashi…is different from the pale one. I feel as though I can trust him.'

Concentrating on the Shodaime's pendent, Arashi sighs a sense of relief that it is acting as an anchor for the Mokuton element. Focusing more on his portion of the job, Arashi pushes his fingertips deeper into his son's abdomen and pours more chakra into the seal. Noticing that the pool of concentrated Mokuton element getting thicker he inwardly smiles at Tenzo's effort. 'Just a little longer kid, please hold out.'

After only a minute, which felt like an eternity to everyone present in the room, the pulses of demonic chakra died down, eventually stopping, his deformed features receded, leaving a normal looking Naruto, and his thrashing and groans stopped, leading him to peaceful unconsciousness.

Tenzo fell forward from exhaustion when everything settled. Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Shizune all sat down where they were kneeling, panting from the stress of keeping the child under control. Arashi removed his hands from his son's stomach and inspected the seal.

At first nothing happened, confused looks were shared among the occupants, than after twenty seconds had passed, the eight inner seals began to literally burn away in a red color similar to the Kyuubi's chakra, one after the other, just leaving the inner swirl and outer complete layer.

At this, gasps could be heard going around the room, everyone present understood what this meant, the bars to Kyuubi's cage were now gone! A worried expression shared by everyone, the Yondaime Kazekage was the only one to take notice of the intense focus on his peers face.

Arashi stayed there kneeling, waiting for his desired reaction. As if expecting it, ten seconds after the inner Hakke no Fuuin Shiki burned away in a red color, a new set of seals began to form around the swirl. These seals, inscribing itself with a white-bluish flame, began forming one by one till there were ten seals! Leaving ten symbols of empty black circles with a flame like pattern, reaching for the outer layer.

Once the seal was set in place Hyuga Hiashi activated his Byakugan, what he saw wasn't the abnormal fluctuations of red malevolent chakra or even the smoothing light blue tint chakra took when visible. What he saw was a steady but even distribution of an alluring deep blue color, as if staring into the deepest parts of the sea.

Deactivating the Byakugan and collecting himself from his awed stupor, everyone asked in unison, "How's it look Hiashi-sama?"

Though from a noble clan he could not control himself from giving the explanation as how he saw it. "Its incredible, to sum it up in one word. The chakra leaking from the seal is no longer red, malevolent, and sporadic. It's now steadily flowing from the seal, filling his coils to the utmost limit that it can at his age. And not only that, the chakra itself has taken new form…it appears to be a deep shade of blue, like staring into the deepest regions of the ocean, a very potent chakra that was nothing less than subtle and alluring."

"From the way the chakra is flowing from the seals, and the way the seals have taken form I can surmise that the new seal was a success. Though it is interesting, it's almost as though the seal it self is built to release more chakra as the boy's body and chakra system matures. Truly a masterful seal." finished Hiashi on his report.

"Seriously…now that's a cool seal brat!" said a smirking Jiraiya.

"I'm sorry Tsunade-sama but I have to agree with Jiraiya-sama this time." Said Shizune dumbly staring at the seal not noticing Tsunade doing the same while nodding her head in agreement, "It's like a work of art, like a bright burning sun…"

Arashi smiled while cradling his son in his arms, letting his head rest on his shoulder.

Making his way to the door, Arashi turns his head to Tsunade for a moment, "Tsunade-neechan, could you please take Tenzo-kun to the hospital, he seems to have totally exhausted himself, and tell the clerk to put the fee under my name." Shifting his body to see the limp form of Tenzo and smiling a silent 'Thank you', he once again turned to the door only to be stopped by seeing the Yondaime Kazekage standing in font of him, Kage hat removed and bowing in deep respect.

"Please, Hokage-sama. Save my son, it pains me to see him like he is now…" said a desperate Kazekage.

Understanding the reason the Kazekage's son was a Jinchuriki, Arashi nodded his head and said, "Konoha will be waiting for your return Kazekage-sama, and bring the other two you mentioned as well, Kankuro and Temari was it? I think my son would enjoy having new friends."

Looking up from his bowed position, the Kazekage immediately notices the Hokage's smile and was awed by his natural charisma. Straightening himself once again and placing his Kazekage hat back on, he replies, "Yes, Hokage-sama, it would be an honor. My family and I will return in a week's time, and…thank you."

To the mans polite demeanor, Arashi lowers his own head in respect and turns his attention to the rest of the rooms occupants. From them, he received kind smiles and respectful nods, Kakashi and Rin was at their teachers side making sure Naruto was alright.

"I think Naruto needs to get into his bed. No doubt he'll be out for a couple of days." At that Arashi smiles at his son and than the rest of the people in the room, "I think we all need a rest after a day like today…"

Getting a few chuckles and muffled laughs, Kakashi and Rin open the door for their sensei while he makes his way out into the blinding sun light.

* * *

Two years later a five year old Naruto and his father were having their dinner at Ichiraku's Ramen stand.

"Otou-san?" asked Naruto, placing his chopsticks on his bowl.

"Yes Naruto?" replied a startled Arashi at the sons' saddened tone and sudden question.

"Is Hinata-chan ok? A long time ago I went to see her with Souji-ojiisan and she was crying…" said a pouting Naruto, "When I asked her what was the matter…she said that her Okaasan was hurt really bad. I tried really, really, really hard to make her smile, I even went out and found this nice white flower, but she didn't stop…"

'He must be talking about what happened to Hizuru-ojousan last month, at least this time,' smiled Arashi at his thoughts and at his son's honest concern for his friend, 'Tsunade-neechan was able to save her.'

"I heard about that Naruto," at this, Arashi turned to face his son and smiled. "Hizuru-ojousan was giving birth to Hinata's little sister." Naruto's eyes widen at the news.

"While giving birth to Hinata's sister, Hizuru-ojousan lost a lot of blood Naruto." Noticing his son's confused look he simplified it, "Hizuru-ojousan got a big cut and needed Tsunade-neechan to fix her Naruto." Seeing Naruto nod at the statement, Arashi felt a sweat drop down his forehead thinking, 'I hope that never gets out…Hiashi-sama would kill me…' while thinking that, Arashi didn't notice the muffled laugh of Teuchi, the ramen stand's proprietor.

"So Tsunade-obasan fixed Hizuru-obasan?" Naruto received a nod and a smile from Arashi. "I can go see Hinata-chan and her sister now? And Neji too!" beaming a wide smile at his father, which his father returned.

"Yeah, I was planning on taking you there tomorrow in fact because Neji has been asking about you for sometime now." Arashi said, still smiling at his son, "You know this year Neji starts in the Ninja Academy. You won't get to see him that often now son."

"EHH!!! Neji is sooooo lucky!" shouted an excited Naruto.

A slightly dizzy Arashi shakes off the ringing in his ears from his son's sudden outburst, though at the same time glad that his son is not sadden by this revelation and even more so in the determined glint in his eye.

Wishing to change the subject so his son can calm down a bit Arashi asks, "So Naruto, what's Tsunade-neechan been teaching you so far?"

Coming down from his previous excitement and cupping his chin as if deep in thought, "Tsunade-obasan has been going over with me for a long time now the alphabet, vocabulary, and numbers…lots and lots of numbers!" smiled a content Naruto.

"You really like studying huh?" receiving a nod from his son in confirmation he continues, "The day after tomorrow son, ask Tsunade-neechan to start teaching you the basics of being a ninja…if you still want to be one." Seeing the wide-eye expression his son was giving him Arashi prepared for the loud painful shout, but none came.

Naruto turned his gaze from his fathers and looked at the empty bowl that lay in front him. Before Arashi could voice his concern Naruto spoke, "Yes, I still want to be a ninja Otou-san."

Concerned for his sons sudden behavior change, Arashi felt to leave it as is and placed the money on the table. Signaling for his son to follow and both saying their thanks and goodbyes to Teuchi-san, leave the ramen stand and head towards their home.

Arashi, enjoying the light cast by the setting sun, lets his gaze fall upon the Hokage monument. Jogging him out of his muse Naruto asks, "Otou-san, how can I become Hokage, like you?"

Smiling while still focused on the faces of his predecessors, "What do you think makes a Hokage son?"

"When I'm in the park and all the grown-ups ask me what I want to do…I always say 'I'm going to be Hokage' but than they tell me stories…about you Otou-san…and tell me I need to be as strong as you to be Hokage…"

Nodding to his sons initial answer Arashi continues, "Son, it is true you need to be strong…really strong, but do you know why?" glancing at his son getting a negative head shake he continues.

"You need to be strong so that people you like won't get hurt, so that you can become their shield and protect those people son. Do you understand?" receiving a nod Arashi continues, "That feeling of wanting to shield your friends and family from pain Naruto is what makes a Hokage truly strong."

Watching his father intently, taking in everything he is saying to him to heart, Naruto begins to understand why every time his father sees someone he smiles, and taking this to heart Naruto smiles to his father and nods to continue.

"When you told me you tried your best to make Hinata feel better when you saw her crying son, I was very proud. That is the first step to becoming a Hokage son, it is not having the biggest and flashiest jutsu, but to have the will to protect everyone you care about from pain and keep everyone happy, that is what the shinobi of Konoha refer to as the will of fire son."

Naruto leaned his head up to gaze at the Hokage monument, placing his hands behind his head and asked, "Otou-san, can we go and find more of those pretty white flowers before we go to Hinata-chan's house?"

"Yeah sure son, tell me what they look like and maybe I can pick them up at the Yamanaka's flower shop."

"I wanna pick the flower myself Otou-san, one for Hizuru-obasan, Hinata-chan, and her little sister, I'd like to help them smile by finding it ourselves Otou-san." Pausing for a moment Naruto continued, "The flower was really pretty Otou-san, it wasn't that big and the petals looked all bunched together like, but it was a real pretty white color with a little, little, little bit of pink on it."

Staring at his son as they closed in on their house, Arashi smiled, "Sure son, I'll help you find that flower tomorrow morning, it sounds really pretty indeed." 'It's almost as if the fates are playing with me. Our son, Suzu-chan, is using your favorite flower, a cosmos, to make people he cares about happy.'

* * *

Getting into the house and tucking Naruto into bed, "Naruto I have to go to the office for one last meeting before I'm home for the night. Go straight to sleep son so we can get up nice and early to go look for your flower ok." With a yawn and a nod from Naruto, Arashi walked out of Naruto's room and headed for the front door.

Upon exiting he places three different seals on the door seam that fade into the wood itself. With a content look and a nod to himself Arashi suddenly vanishes from where he was standing, only the slight kick up of dust and three leaves swirling in the air signaling his departure.

* * *

"I'm glad you could make it at this time of night." Arashi said to a black haired youth, no more ten years old and newly promoted to chuunin.

With a nod from the child Arashi continues, "You are considered a genius, a prodigy of our time, tonight I offer you a special promotion with a catch, Uchiha Itachi."

Sitting on a chair across from Arashi Itachi examines his Hokages face, failing to decipher anything, closing his eyes out of respect for the man hailed as Konoha no Kiroi Senko, speaks in a monotone voice, "I would like to hear the catch first Yondaime-sama, I would not like to regret my decision afterwards."

"Understandable, please consider my offer before dismissing it, it may be worth your while Itachi." With a nod from Itachi he continued, "The promotion first off is to the rank of Tokubetsu Jounin, you will get the stipend pay of a regular Jounin every month as well as receive every two weeks, Rank B listed, one hundred percent, commission."

'That's a whole shit load of money…what's the catch…' thought Itachi nodding once more for Arashi to continue.

"This is a special extended mission issued by myself, I want you, Itachi, to watch over and train my son." At this, Arashi noticed Itachi's eyes shoot open from surprise at his objective. Before Itachi could open his mouth Arashi continued.

"I know how it sounds, but I am not asking you to be a babysitter Itachi, though I am asking you to train my son, your father, has also allowed me to include Sasuke in this training to give Naruto a rival." Arashi noticed Itachi calm himself from hearing the previous news.

'So its not one to one training, Thank God, sparring with a child would seriously hinder my skills.' Thought a now collected Uchiha. "And if I accept is there a schedule? And of the rank…will I be cleared for Jounin level information?"

"Yes there is a schedule. If you choose to accept this extended mission, you will be their sensei till the time both me and your father see them fit to enter the academy. You will train them 5 days a week, any day of your choosing, for two to three hours a day, though you are a well versed shinobi in all aspects, I just want you to teach them both Taijutsu, all four of your recorded styles or just one, its your choice. What you do in your free time and on your days off is your choice, be it R&R or missions."

"Now of the Jounin rank, you can utilize the Jounin meeting area and get assigned to a team with clearance to take any rank mission except for the rare S2 class mission. Those rank missions are Hokage authorized only and members are personally chosen." Arashi paused to view a reaction. 'Wonder if he gets the hint?'

'Hmm…S2, never heard of that before and its Hokage personal selection…authorized… wait, does that mean he will be the squad leader for an S2 mission?!' at this revelation Itachi's eyes widened and his gaze was met with a smile.

'Pretty quick for a ten year old, no wonder Sarutobi requested he be promoted.' "As for the information, all jounin are clear to any information open to that rank, the only exception is the forbidden scroll of sealing, which must be cleared by me." Proclaimed a now stern Arashi, making sure his point got across.

With a nod from Itachi, Arashi continued, "One last thing your father wanted me to ask." Itachi visibly raised an eyebrow, 'Jeez Fugaku…you just had to make me ask this.'

"In one years time on her fifth birthday, your father would like you to incorporate your younger sister, Tsukiko, in the training as well." At Itachi's reaction, Arashi now raises his brow.

Eyes wide open, brow reaching his hairline, and his mouth gaping like a fish, Itachi managed to stutter out, "B-Bu-But she's the exception i-in my fa-family…" Arashi was inwardly smirking, 'So the prodigy does have a soft spot for his little sister, nice one Fugaku.'

"It is entirely your decision Itachi, my end was only for Naruto and Sasuke to undergo this training but…if I remember correctly while consulting with your father, your little sister had this to scream, 'WAHHH! I get to be a ninja like Ita-oniisan, Sasu-oniichan, and Naru-kun! WAHHH!' or something to that effect…"

'It certainly sounds like her reaction when it comes to Naruto…I'll have to ask Kiko-chan and Otou-san about this later.' thought Itachi, "Very well Yondaime-sama, considering your conditions, I will accept the promotion and devote myself to this mission."

Standing from his seat and readying to move to the door, Itachi is stopped by the voice of his Hokage, "I'm glad you put it like that Itachi-kun. Though I want you to be strict and make great progress with their training, I alone ask this…as a personal favor."

Eyebrow raised, Itachi listens intently, "I understand from your mother that you adore both your little brother and little sister to no end Itachi-kun, though this may be a bit much to ask…if you could I would be honored if you treated Naruto to such an extent."

"Why do you ask that, Yondaime-sama? Naruto seems content to me, he is a hero after all and part of a legacy. I've never seen a day that he wasn't smiling." asked a curious Itachi.

"That is the problem Itachi-kun, as you only see him in passing glances and his friends are too young to notice, his smile falters when he sees children with their parents and siblings interacting with each other. I can see the longing in his eyes for a mother, the void in his heart of not having a brother or sister, it saddens him, even if just a little, enough to drop that smiling façade." Looking Itachi in the eyes before continuing.

"I ask this of you because tonight, he told me he wanted to be Hokage, and to no end he's made me proud. He instinctively wants to protect people from pain, sadness, by making them happy, at such a young age he already believes in the will of fire, but Itachi-kun, he cannot become strong enough to protect the ones he loves if he himself cannot be happy."

At this new revelation, Itachi watches as Yondaime Hokage casts his eyes down and rests his forehead on the bridge his weaved hands created.

With his gaze cast down, Arashi failed to see the small but genuine small Itachi let grace his face, "Yes Hokage-sama, I will try to open up to your son. That is all I can offer though, he may not accept my feelings from what you've told me."

"Thank you Itachi-kun, that is all I can ask of you."

With that said, Itachi gave a small bow and moved to exit the room, 'It has been a long time since I've heard those words Hokage-sama, in fact the last time I heard them was from you yourself three years ago at my academies graduation ceremony.'

'_Congratulations everyone, your time as an academy trainee is over and your life as a ninja begins! This road you walk is racked with hardship, through those hardships we all work together to become stronger. For those of you now taking your steps into this world, I offer you this advice. Fight to protect the people you love, for this is the guiding flame that make all ninja's, hard working and geniuses, equally as strong. That feeling of protecting something you cherish, even at the cost of your own life is what gives us unprecedented power, this feeling is what we call the will of fire!'_

'If I find a brother in your son Arashi-sama, just as my own brother and sister, I would give my life to protect his.'

(End flashback)

* * *

A long silence took place in the Hokage's office with the two peers drifting in their own thoughts. Sarutobi takes his gaze away from the bustling streets of Konoha and turns to face a smiling Arashi.

"And what is on your mind Arashi-kun?" asked old man Sarutobi.

"Itachi's turned out to be a good kid. I was a little skeptical at first because of his interest in power, but since his initial interaction with Naruto and his own siblings, he has become a loving older brother to them all." smiling contently to himself.

"It is true, having siblings and interacting with them so much does build a strong bond. Strong enough to take ones mind off power and melt the ice around ones heart." said an expressionless Sarutobi.

Sarutobi moved to the chair across from Arashi's desk and took a seat, taking a puff from his pipe he began, "Arashi, as you know, some time ago I requested a team of Anbu black Ops. to search for Uchiha Takuma and his wife Isono." pausing for a bit to let Arashi take all this information in.

"Early this morning that squad returned with two dead bodies. After the medic nin's examined the bodies they found it to be Takuma's and Isono's, time of death predicted approximately six months ago, cause unknown, but with no wounds on the body one can surmise poison, or drowning." Finished the old man and now looking at the furrowed brow of Arashi.

"Their bodies were found where Sarutobi-sama? And were the medics able to determine the intent?" asked Arashi.

"Their bodies were found deep in a river west of here. Due to the water damage the bodies sustained the medics are trying their best to flush out any, if at all, residual poison, but it is proving to be quite the difficult task. Intentions unknown, but Arashi you knew them, they wouldn't just suddenly want to leave the village and commit suicide." finished a tired looking old man.

Furrowing his brow even further and pinching the bridge of his nose in concentration, Arashi asked, "Have you been able to contact their son? Shisui should know about his parent's death."

"There's the problem Arashi-kun," the old man leaned forward in his chair resting his elbows on Arashi's desk taking a think pose. "After the medics determined it was his parents the Anbu went to the Uchiha complex, he was not there and his house was barren."

"From the reports of the people that knew the boy, it breaks down to this." Taking a moment to arrange his thoughts the old man continues. "Since his induction as an Anbu captain six months ago he has been distancing himself from everyone he once knew. What's even more peculiar is that since that time he has been telling everyone that inquired about his parents that 'they have gone on a romantic getaway.' and as of now Arashi-kun."

The old man, staring at Arashi, brow furrowed in worry, "There has been a confirmation of a Anbu patrol cell being totally wiped out, two of their members died of intense brain trauma brought on by a powerful genjutsu…only Kurama Yakumo of the Kurama clan has the ability to do that but her kekkei genkai has not manifested as of yet."

"And the other possibility old man?" Arashi knowing that the old man knew something.

"Mangekyo Sharingan," 'Mangekyo Sharingan…what is that…' thought Arashi. Sarutobi seeing the clear confusion on his face continued, "That Arashi is an S-class family secret, all information on it can only be given out by Fugaku himself to outsiders of the clan, but Arashi." The seriousness in the old mans voice calling Arashi's name.

"That is the least of our worries at this moment. The last two members of the Anbu cell…" the old man began to sharpen his eyes at the news he was about to give. "they died of multiple cuts and poison…they also had fang bites on the back of their necks…with the emergence of," the old man paused for a bit. "Cursed seals."

Arashi sharpened his eyes and lowered his head, with a distinct growl.

"**Orochimaru…**"

* * *

A/N: That's chapter three, hope you enjoy it! Ya I made Itachi a relatively good guy, I like his character, and he's to cool not to make him into an eventual good guy.

I also made up the name for Hinata's mom and gave the Uchiha family a little sister one year younger than the gang.

As of right now the future pairings(cause right now their all only eight heh) is uncertain on my side, so I've designed the story to go to either girl, an example of this is Naruto's mom, though he was a baby, his present self is unknowingly drawn to certain qualities of her.

Her blonde her (Ino and Temari), her strong conviction (Tenten), and lastly her emerald green eyes and Naruto's later reference to the flower cosmos (Sakura).

For Hinata and the now newly created Tsukiko, their affection stem from him being with their family often.

The Jutsu i made for this chapter. Fujutsu: Juu Fugou! Tentou Ken Jigoku no Kaishin Fuuin Shiki!

Though i didnt add the sentence connector 'no' because of the pause it roughly translates. 'Divination Technique: Ten Symbols! Heaven and Hell Conversion Seal Ceremony!' For this instance i used the least used translation of shiki - ceremony, rather than what Kishi himself uses it as death god and style.

Alright I'll try and get chapter 4 out ASAP! Take care!


	4. Day at the academy, Enter Akatsuki!

A/N: Yo! Back again with another chapter, hope you enjoy it!

I know in the Naruto series it says that the only way to get Mangekyo is through killing your best friend, later proven to be a mis-conception because of Kakashi.

Though I could be wrong, for this fic there is only one known Mangekyo eye pattern (Itachi's in canon) that could be achieved through strong feelings of abandonment and murder. Where as the new pattern (Kakashi's in canon) is achieved through feelings of pain, anger, and remorse.

One more thing, in canon it implies that Sharingan originated from Byakugan. It's different in my fic for plot purposes which will be revealed in chapter 5!

Plus there is a little surprise in the Sharingan itself for my fic. It helps develop the plot, hate me or not, gonna do it and it's in this chapter!

Also thanks for the people who reviewed, the number of reviews wont stop me from writing or lacking inspiration, in fact I was surprised that so far all my reviews have been positive, take that ninth grade English teacher, I can write with a little skill after all!

And to Bucks, thanks man, glad you enjoyed the fic and yeah…LN forums isn't wrong…I'm now 22 years old and feeling it…eh. Anyways…

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

* * *

In a lush green forest stood two figures, one wearing a long black coat with red cloud imprints, a conical straw hat hiding his facial features with strips of white cloth dangling from its edges and one lone spike-like bell swaying and ringing in the wind.

The other was translucent, though his style of clothes was like that of the first, he wore no hat, his eyes a dull gray color, and his appearance was shrouded in darkness.

"Has he passed the test? Orochimaru." asked the ghost-like figure.

"Yes leader. The one you have ascertained as holding the blood of the ancients is worthy of it, the ring of crimson." confirmed the one now known as Orochimaru.

"Good," said the leader as four cloaked figures walked out from behind the foliage. "I have sent your partner, Sasori, as well as Zetsu and Kisame, Shisui's partner, to you."

Removing his hat and sharpening his eyes at the leader, Orochimaru asked, "Why send half the organization here leader?"

Giving Orochimaru a condescending look, the leader spat out, "I sent them to you because Shisui has one last test to fulfill, he is to eliminate Uchiha Itachi, the man standing in our way of our target, and capture the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki."

"Still…you needed four witnesses to this leader?! I believe that I am enough for a pathetic village the likes of Konohagakure no Sato!" growled out an irate Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru! Your arrogance blinds you, your ignorance is what will lead to your demise, like your target you too will fall prey to your own musings!" the leader shouted eyes glaring with killing intent, "I have sent these three to accompany you and Shisui because I will not tolerate failure! That man is still alive and foiled my plan once before! Not even the five of you will stand a chance against him!"

Calming himself down, the leader continues, "The plan is simple, watch from a distance while Shisui completes his test to kill the Uchiha and attempts his mission at retrieving the Jinchuuriki."

Calming himself after the leaders' outburst Orochimaru asked, "And what if Arashi is to interfere?"

"Escape," the leader simply replied, "The others know what to do and don't let your foolish arrogance get you killed Orochimaru."

"Orochimaru...speaking of your target, have you found the Hachimata yet?" asked the leader, receiving a negative head shake. "Very well...you have your missions."

With that last statement, the leaders form faded into nothingness. Placing his hat back on his head, Orochimaru spoke.

"…we got our orders. We strike under the cover of night. Prepare yourself Shisui-kun."

With that, all members nodded and vanished into the forest.

* * *

In the Hokage tower, Arashi was looking at two figures, both Anbu, standing in front of him.

"Kakashi, Rin, I want both of you to deliver these." Holding both hands out with seven envelopes, Kakashi took four and Rin took three, "This mission is of the utmost importance and those letters are to be given only to the heads of the clan."

"But Hokage-sama…" chirped out Rin from behind her bird mask, "I don't see a letter for the Kurama clan."

"As you know their clan head was killed a month ago in a house fire, cause unknown, and the clan is still debating who should take the role as the head." Taking in a short breathe Arashi continued.

"Sending them a letter now would force strife within the clan to forcefully choose a head. Though I regret not including them, I will also not take the chance of igniting inner clan war. Now both of you have your missions, dismissed!"

"Hai!" both Anbu members sharply said before vanishing from the room. Taking a seat in his chair the Hokage asked himself, "I hope they all can make it tonight."

* * *

Walking down the road side by side were Naruto and Sasuke, "Seriously! Next time Sasuke, we gotta remember. Paint that can come off with water!" mumbled an irate Naruto.

Glancing at his long time friend and rival, all Sasuke could think of is how dirty they look. Naruto's once light colored Kamishimo covered with dirt and spots of paint, his own clothes looking much the same.

"Naruto! It's not time to think of the 'next time' we do a prank! Look at me! When my parents see me their gonna know!" scolded a worried looking Sasuke.

"Tch! What will that mean? No jutsu training for a week Sasuke? Man, you're so lucky, I mean Fugaku-san has already taught you and Tsukiko-chan a few cool jutsu!" argued a fuming Naruto. "I seriously wish I knew something like Goukakyuu no Jutsu…"

"Psh! You shouldn't be the one to talk, you get training from two of the legendary sannin! That's hardly a thing to put lightly Naruto!" retorted Sasuke.

"Alright than you tell me what's cooler…blowing a wicked ass fireball outta your mouth or walking up and down trees for three hours holding buckets half filled with water or 'practicing' stealth while conducting 'research'?" at this Naruto turned to look at Sasuke to see him flush a little at the 'research' part.

Turning his gaze back to the front, Naruto said, "I shouldn't say things like that, they've taught me a lot…I guess. At least a few days ago Jiraiya-ojisan taught me Kage Bunshin."

"Kage Bunshin? That sounds cool." said Sasuke, looking at Naruto for an explanation. Noticing his friends' face, he starting scratching his nose in contemplation and began.

"Its sorta like a bunshin, but real…ya know? Jiraiya-ojisan says my chakra control sucks so he taught me this. He also said something about it being a forbidden jutsu."

"If a forbidden jutsu isn't cool Naruto, than I don't know what is." laughed Sasuke, calming himself after he noticed that Naruto still looked like he was thinking.

"Well, he said there are two reasons its a forbidden jutsu…the first being that it makes clones with even amounts of chakra, so if someone made to many for their chakra reserves, they'd die." pausing for a bit to collect his thoughts.

At this, Sasuke took his gaze off Naruto and began processing the information, "What's the other reason its forbidden Naruto?" Naruto than turned his head up to the sky and said, "The clones themselves can learn and their knowledge become your knowledge."

Sasuke was looking at Naruto like he was crazy, "And that's bad why? To me it sounds like you could be a scholar in no time!"

"That's where he said the jutsu was bad Sasuke. If I were to force myself to learn everything I could using Kage Bunshins, gaining massive amounts of knowledge at once. It could…drive me insane…" Sasuke gawked at his friend and this new revelation, not noticing him stopping, "We're here Sasuke."

Collecting himself, Sasuke turned to the gates of the ninja academy. "Why are we here Naruto?"

Naruto looked at him like he was an idiot and said, "Baka! I told you this morning that since Itachi-sensei was out on a mission we would just relax somewhere and wait for the academy to let out. Hinata-chan and Tsukiko-chan wanted me to meet their new friends. But you were like 'I'm so BORED!' and I came up with that ingenious plan!"

Sasuke just felt his sweat drop from his forehead while watching Naruto's usually bored features contort into a mischievous smile, an evil glint in his eyes, and muffled chuckling signaling his next plan. 'He's like a demon!'

Both boys walked into the academies courtyard, Naruto glanced at Sasuke before saying, "This is my first time actually being on the grounds you know…have you been here before Sasuke?"

Nodding his head in confirmation, "Yeah, just last week in fact, Otou-san wanted me to view the school and took me on a tour during school hours…" after hearing this, Naruto noticed Sasuke shudder and turn pale.

Turning his gaze past Sasuke, noticing a flood of kids heading out of the school, Naruto finally experienced an ear shattering scream surpassing his own, "SASUKE-KUN!!!"

Shaking his head, lessening the ringing sensation in his ears, he noticed two cute girls clinging onto each of Sasuke's arms, one with light blonde hair and light blue eyes, the other with pink hair and emerald green eyes.

Turning his attention back to his friend he noticed him visibly get paler and go weak at the knee's, only to be held up being the two young girls.

"Ohh Sasuke-kun, you came all the way here to meet us?" asked the pink haired girl.

'Sorta love struck, but she's cute…and has pretty eyes…' thought Naruto.

"I'm sure of it! And look, Sasuke-kun has even gone weak in the knee's at our beauty!" shouted the blonde haired girl. Getting both girls to squeal and giggle at their proclamations.

'I don't know if that's miss placed or what, but she's quite confident…and she has nice hair…their both pretty cute…" thought Naruto, smiling through his thoughts.

Both girls than turned to take notice of Naruto, in unison asked, "Sasuke-kun…is this your man-servant?"

'AND THEIR BOTH PISSING ME OFF!!!' thought Naruto, eyes wide with anger and fist balled up in front his face shaking violently.

At this, Sasuke straightened himself instantly, regaining his natural skin color, and glanced at Naruto before bursting out in a laughing fit. "Oh man…man-servant…I'm gonna have to remember that one!" gasped out Sasuke between laughs.

Naruto started to walk towards 'Sasuke and friends' slowly, killing intent gushing from his form till something wrapped itself around his arm, "Naru-kun…what's wrong?" asked a young girl with beautiful black hair and eyes to match.

'Damn that girl! Does she always have to latch onto Naruto like her life depended on it?!' thought a graceful violet haired girl with pale, pupil-less eyes, and a not so graceful vein throbbing on her forehead.

"You do look troubled Naruto-kun…is something the matter?" asked the violet haired girl.

Calming himself after another tug at his arm he replied, "Hinata-chan, Tsukiko-chan, I'm fine now, thanks for asking, just remember, Sasuke owes you two a thank you later, you just saved him a one-way trip too the third level of hell."

Getting nods and smiles from both girls, a distinct voice called, "Oi! Naruto? Is that you?" asked a boy with long black hair and eyes like Hinata's, next to him walked another boy with long black hair that curled up at the ends and bushy eyebrows, and lastly a girl with brown balled up hair, kind of looking like panda ears, and earthy brown eyes.

"Boy, to think, the whole gangs here now, it's nice to see you Neji. It's been a long time." said Naruto, hearing a chirp from the side of him, Naruto turned to face Hinata. "Actually Naruto-kun, the friends Tsukiko-san and I made haven't been dismissed quite yet."

"Hnn…they get in trouble or something?" asked Naruto, getting a nod from both Tsukiko and Hinata.

"They pulled a prank today on the sensei," said Hinata shaking her head at the smile on Naruto's face and glint in his eyes, Tsukiko tugged on his arm again to knock him out of his muse and Hinata continued. "No Naruto-kun, the intricate prank you're thinking of is no where near what they did, all they did was put a chalk board eraser in a door so it fell on the sensei's head."

His eyes losing its glint but his smile still on his face, Naruto whispered out, "Classic."

Naruto turned to the loud voice knocking him out of his thoughts, "Neji-kun! Is this the person you were talking about?! The one named Naruto?!" said the boy with bushy eyebrows.

"Uh…yeah, this is him. Naruto, let me introduce you to my friends Le-" "Naruto-Kun! I acknowledge you as my eternal rival! I want to fight you right here! Right now!" shouted the bushy browed kid, gaining the attention of all the people present.

'Man…this guy is like Gai-sensei when he's around Kakashi-ojisan…I wonder…" thought Naruto, sticking his finger in his ear and closing his eyes lazily before saying.

"Hnm? Did you just saying something?"

"GYAAAH! That hip, fresh, new attitude! You truly are my eternal rival Naruto-kun!" said bushy brow, his hand shaking in front of him and waterfalls of tears running down his face.

"I need a hug! Neji-kun!"

"No way!"

"Tenten!"

"Eww, no! Stay away from me!

"Neji-kun!"

In unison, Neji and the girl now known as Tenten yelled "NO!"

'Man, just add a bowl cut and some spandex...some people might think Gai-sensei has skeletons in his closet.' thought Naruto, chuckling at his little joke.

Though funny at first everyone felt a bead of sweat drop down their foreheads when bushy brow finally found something to hug…the tree they all were standing under.

At that moment, a brash looking boy with a hooded jacket and a small dog tucked in it asleep, came bursting through the front door of the academy followed by three others, a boy with glasses and a nose high collar jacket, a bored looking boy with a weird haircut resembling a pineapple who just yawned his way to the group, and a fat kid with a potato chip bag in his hands munching away.

Once reaching the group, the brash boy ran straight up to Hinata, practically two inches from her face saying, "Hinata-chan…who was this friend you want us to meet"

Leaning back to make some space between them and putting her hands up in front of her face in a defensive manner, she said, "You know Kiba-kun, I need room to breathe…"

Jumping back a few feet away from the group, Kiba stood there scratching under his nose and chuckling in embarrassment.

Thinking to himself about what just happened, Naruto smirked and said, "Hinata-chan, I didn't know you wanted to introduce me to your boyfriend, so young…but love knows no age right?" the smirk now turning to a full blown grin.

Hinata's reaction was not what he expected it to be, rather than agree with him she flushed a bright red and stuttered out, "N-N-No Na-Naruto-k-kun, I-Its no-not like th-that a-at all!"

Looking utterly dumbfounded about Hinata's reaction, Naruto turned his attention to Kiba whose face held a condescending smirk on it before blurting out, "What?! You jealous, Blondie?!"

'What are you gonna do now Naruto?' thought Neji while their counterpart, Sasuke, thought, "Now this should be good.'

'B-B-Blondie! Prick!' thought Naruto while nudging Tsukiko to move aside, she obliged and he put his hands behind his head and spoke, "Me? Jealous of a mutt-face like you? I don't think so."

"Mutt-face!" growled out Kiba while running at Naruto, fist reared back ready to deliver a savage punch. Throwing his punch, he was surprised that he hit nothing, 'Bunshin? No...speed...f-fast.' thought Kiba, not noticing that the punch he just threw set him off balance and his face was heading on a one-way trip to the ground.

Before he could hit the ground someone grabbed the back of the jackets collar, saving him from an embarrassing fall and the little dog that he forgot was still in his jacket from one very rude awakening.

Everyone there was awed, wondering how he got from being in front of Kiba to being behind him. The only people there not in a stupor at this were Sasuke, Neji, Hinata, and Tsukiko. They were just wondering what Naruto would do now.

"Hey bud, I'm sorry about that…I just don't like to be called Blondie…you know?" said Naruto while straightening Kiba and patting his back to help him get his bearings again. "The names Naruto, it's nice to meet you."

Kiba just stared at the kid who just did some sort of super speed thing in front his eyes. Shaking his head from his thoughts he muttered out, "The names Kiba, Inuzuka Kiba."

About to turn to the rest of the group Naruto was stopped by something wrapping its arms around his neck, straddling his back and shouting "PIGGYBACK RIDE!"

Noticing it was none other than Tsukiko on his back with a big smile he turned to face the others, his gaze was met by gaping mouths, he than turned to the ones he did know and noticed they all had content expressions.

Tsukiko and Hinata both had big smiles at how he handled the situation, while Sasuke and Neji had content smirks, knowing about their friends' frequent outbursts than immediate change to amend what he had said or done. It was what they learned by sparring with him, what they had become accustom to for being friends with him their whole life. In unison they all thought, "I guess he's not gonna tell them his surname…"

Turning his gaze back onto the others, he just looked on in puzzlement, 'Are their faces gonna get stuck like that?' he thought before saying, "Just in case you didn't hear me, I'm Naruto, Nice to meet everyone."

Recovering from their stupor, everyone began reciting their names. The two who 'attacked' Sasuke earlier stood straight and gave a small bow and introduced themselves as Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura. The two who came with Neji than said their names were Rock Lee and Tenten while Lee kept shouting something about a true rival. And lastly the other three that came with Kiba introduced themselves as Aburame Shino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Chouji.

Hinata was happy that the people there, even after that little predicament, were now on friendlier terms, and than it hit her like a ton of bricks, 'When the hell did she latch back onto Naruto!'

Neji looked at his cousin noticing her gaze on Naruto and the perched Tsukiko, also noting she was furiously chewing on her thumbnail. "Hinata-sama…you still have a crush on him huh?"

Turning to face her cousin Neji, her eyes were soft yet she was still furiously chewing away at her thumbnail, she nodded slightly in the positive. She felt his hand on her back.

"Though I know not of that type of feeling as of yet, I can safely say you shouldn't let Tsukiko-sama get so friendly with Naruto. So maybe you need a little," Neji paused to smile at his younger cousin before nudging her off balance towards Naruto. "push in the right direction."

Her eyes widened, her stumbling form stopped by the shoulder of her crush, though embarrassed, she stayed there, close to him flushing slightly. Unknown to her Tsukiko had a scowl on her features, 'What is she doing so close to Naru-kun!'

'Hinata-sama, your kind like your mother…though you lack her determination. I'm sure in time it will be part of your personality, after all, it is because of her determination that the branch and main families are on friendlier terms.' Thought Neji while watching the content look on his cousins' features.

"You know Itachi-sensei," said Naruto, looking at Sasuke with a smirk, Sasuke returning the smirk, finished, "It's not polite to hide from your students, Nii-san."

Emerging from the shadows was Uchiha Itachi, clad in regular Jounin issue clothes except for the undershirt, rather than having the long sleeve Jounin shirt, he sported an Uchiha style T-shirt with their clan symbol on the left sleeve, he wore no gloves like most Jounins and Chuunins do, but his most outstanding article of attire was what seemed to be a Short Bo-staff on his back, slung across it from his left shoulder to his right hip and about the length of a normal katana.

"Naruto-kun…how many times do I have to tell you, shinobi do not show their skills unless locked in battle." Said the stoic Itachi, the seven new comers just gawked at the young man, remembering hearing about the prodigy Uchiha from their academy sensei's.

"Tch…if you think I was just gonna stand there and get slugged in the face…than you don't seem to be much of a genius." retorted Naruto with a sly smile.

Glancing at him from the corner of his eye, Itachi replied, "Don't get cocky brat," Naruto visibly scowled at being referred to by a pet name all his sensei's has become accustom to calling him. "though you should be proud, not many eight year olds like you or Sasuke get to the genin level anymore, but don't overestimate your own skills to tell me if I'm a genius or not."

Naruto's face changed from a scowl to one of regret, Itachi noticing this put a hand on the kids head and said, "Don't worry about it too much, by the way, why is Kiko-chan on your back? And…" with the last word Itachi turned his gaze to the content Hinata who seemed not to hear him, or more specifically, didn't hear him.

Naruto just shrugged, not knowing why himself. But Tsukiko had the perfect answer for Itachi, "Because I can Ita-oniisan!" emphasizing her point by sticking out her tongue.

Naruto than felt sweat drop down his forehead at the answer, than redirected his attention to Neji who said, "Hinata-sama is there because I 'accidentally' bumped into her, she stumbled, landed on Naruto's arm, and…" shifting his head towards Hinata who was still deaf to the world.

Itachi settling his gaze once again on the two girls while noticing Naruto's dumb expression shrugged it off, "Well, Yondaime-sama has informed me that there will be a meeting tonight with the clan heads and sent me here to see if you guys wanted to get dinner."

Naruto looked to the sky before saying, "He's using that crystal ball thing huh?" Itachi nodded his head in confirmation and continued, "That's why he sent me here, he saw that you were making some new friends and coincidently, most of them belong to the families that are attending the meeting tonight. So is that fine with everyone?"

Getting nods of confirmation from everyone but still noticing everyone's opened mouth expressions, Itachi chuckled out, "We haven't been properly introduced yet have we," smiling and bowing his head slightly towards the seven new friends, "I'm Uchiha Itachi, its nice to meet you."

* * *

In the Hokage tower was Arashi, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Sarutobi, and Fugaku under the gaze of the other clan heads. In front of Arashi were numerous scrolls and papers but one stood out, one scroll with the outer edges in a distinct color, one side a light blue and the other colored crimson, both with Tomoe shaped images.

"Yondaime-sama, why call us here when it's almost nightfall?!" asked the brash head of the Inuzuka clan, Tsume.

"This concerns the safety of the village Tsume!" said a stern Jiraiya, tossing six folders towards the other clan heads, "In those folders is information on a new organization named Akatsuki. My sources have been keeping tabs on several S-ranked missing nin's for sometime now. Namely, Orochimaru."

The whole room became cold, the occupants quieted themselves and let Jiraiya continue, "Though their numbers in the organization is unknown, my sources confirm two members, Orochimaru himself and one of the seven swordsmen of the mist, Hoshigaki Kisame. They wear a sort of uniform which can be seen in those folders, their motive is still unclear though they seem to be pursuing Jinchuuriki as of now."

"Than what of Naruto-kun? And why does this concern the village?" asked Yamanaka Inoichi.

Arashi simply looked at Fugaku and received a nod, "Naruto is fine, Itachi is with him right now…more importantly, the reason this information pertains to the safety of this village is that according to information received this morning we have suspicions that Orochimaru is indeed back in Konoha territory."

"That means he is here for one of two reasons, first, to take my son and second…to recruit a new member. Though the second is more feasible than the first." finishing his sentence, Arashi noticed Nara Shikaku opening his eyes.

"So you're saying even if Orochimaru wanted to, he wouldn't stand a chance against the force of Konoha on his own? If I am not interpreting this wrong." asked Shikaku while receiving a nod of confidence from Akimichi Choza.

Reaching for the scroll with the crimson and blue edges, Arashi began, "The other reason is more feasible because of the information supporting the claim," opening the sealed scroll and rolling it out for all to see Arashi continued, "and because of the events, we believe one member of our Anbu may have defected and joined up with Orochimaru and more importantly, Akatsuki."

Watching everyone turn their eyes away from the scroll with worried glances Hyuga Hiashi spoke, "This Mangekyo Sharingan, this is quite the powerful doujutsu to reveal to us Fugaku."

Fugaku visibly scowled at his rival till he was pulled from his thoughts from Arashi, "This information is an S-class secret, and it does not leave this room, Fugaku has trusted me with this and I trust all of you."

"Than why show us this in the first place?" asked Choza. Simply getting a nod from the six others in the room who did not know what happened.

Slowly leaning forward in his seat Sarutobi spoke, "This is where I step in, this morning…"

* * *

Walking down the street towards Ichiraku's ramen stand were thirteen kids and one jounin.

"You sure you got the money to pay for all of us Itachi-sensei?" asked Naruto who was still piggybacking Tsukiko, the deal they made when choosing a place to eat was simply cut down when Naruto said he'd carry her all the way to Ichiraku's for training. Itachi accepted.

"Yeah, actually I'm not paying the bill alone, your father has agreed to split it so I have no problem with that." said Itachi, matter of factly, while Naruto nodded in understanding.

"Umm…Itachi-san…what's that weapon on your back? It's too small for a Bo-staff and it looks like the length of a Katana…and it's also strapped to your back in the southpaw manner…"asked Tenten, curiosity in her eyes. Itachi just smirked and began.

"Actually this is a ninjato made to the longest length of twenty four inches, not quite as long as a katana but it is useful." Itachi paused for a moment and turned to look at Naruto, "The design is actually Naruto's idea. He has been working under me for almost a year now as an apprentice weapons smith."

Her eyes went wide and a smile adorn her face, "Itachi-san…you're a weapons smith?!" asked the now excited girl. Nodding his head in confirmation he continued.

"Though I am more experienced in weapon smithing than Naruto here, I am merely a conventional crafter." pausing again Itachi reached with his right hand behind his back by his lower right hip. In one smooth motion, Itachi drew the blade with no sound in a reverse grip than twirled it into a normal hold. Tenten just squealed at its creative design.

"Naruto designed this sword for me." That statement got everyone's attention. "He took into consideration the principles of a shinobi, deception, and applied it to this blade, as you can see it lacks a tsuba (Hand guard) and is modeled as an aikuchi (mouth fitting) blade so that it fits in it's saya (scabbard) perfectly, giving it the look of a stick."

Half way through Itachi's explanation Tenten began to focus her gaze on Naruto, stars in here eyes, though no one took notice.

"What I like most about this blade is that Naruto had made a 'ball and spring' that clicks when you sheath the sword, making it possible to run and jump with it in this upside down position." with another smooth motion re-sheathing the sword with a click.

Once again drawing his sword but this time so fast that, to everyone present, it seemed like a blur, everyone gasped when it was smugly against Naruto's throat, "And the resistance the 'ball and spring' give to the sword upon drawing helps heighten my battoujutsu to a certain level. Making drawing the sword like you just saw possible."

Everyone there except six people were surprised at the amount of skill, Naruto, Sasuke, and Neji were already expecting it to happen, Hinata and Tsukiko were to complacent in their positions to care, and lastly Sakura seemed to be in another world all together.

Once Ichiraku's came into view, Sakura stopped walking and chirped out, "Umm…Naruto?" the group stopped to look at the perplexed girl. "Itachi-san has mentioned your father a couple of times…I was just wondering…are you from a clan or royal family? You haven't given us your surname…"

Itachi took note of what she said and furrowed his brow in frustration, crossing his arms across his chest, "Naruto! You haven't given your new friends a proper introduction?"

Naruto stood there studying his new friends inquisitive expressions, sighing he said, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, son of Uzumaki Suzu and Kazama Arashi. Nice to meet you." Naruto just sighed again at his friend's surprised expressions.

* * *

After being greeted by the proprietor Teuchi, everyone ate their ramen quietly, only after finishing his first bowl Naruto turned to Sakura and Ino, they both flinched when they saw him looking at them.

Finally the silence was broken by a fidgeting Sakura, "Both Ino and myself are sorry Naruto-sama…we had no idea who you were…" Ino nodded her head at this agreeing with her friend.

Naruto visibly disturbed, though a new bowl of ramen was put in front of him, he just put his chopsticks on top of it and said solemnly, "The reason I never tell anyone my last name is because of this."

His new friends all turned to face him, while the others kept eating, listening intently, "In their first year, all students from the academy learn about Konoha's history…they also learn about my Okaa-san and Otou-san's sacrifice to save this village from Kyuubi, the king of bijuu's, by sealing it inside of me."

Everyone than cast their eyes down, a feeling of sadness radiating from the boy, "Yeah, it does hurt sometimes hearing that story. My Okaa-san giving her life to save this village, but she did it to save everyone and everything she cared about," pausing for a moment to grab hold of his orange obi, "I respect her for her decision and love her even more for finding a way for my father to live, no one bears me ill will in the village for what I carry and they all show me the respect of a hero."

Naruto than cast his eyes down to look at the obi, "But sometimes the respect of a hero is heavier than it should be." At this Itachi closed his eyes and listened to what his student was saying. "I just want to make friends you know?" he said now lifting his eyes to gaze at the two that started this conversation, smiling slightly, "If you let me, I'd like to be your friend…we can do away that formal –sama junk, I seriously hate that term."

Everyone chuckled a little at his straightforwardness, scratching the bridge of his nose as if embarrassed, Naruto finished, "Plus, I like you two," both Sakura and Ino blushed at this, Naruto completely oblivious to how that could be misinterpreted, "and that 'man-servant' thing, now that I think about it, it was really funny!" chuckling himself out of his embarrassment.

"Man-servant?" asked Itachi getting a nod of curiosity from everyone at the table, both Sakura and Ino's faces became beat red, and Sasuke was bursting out in a fit of laughter.

"The first two I met at the academy with Sasuke were these two, they said some funny things but referred to me as Sasuke's 'man-servant' most likely because of the way I dress." Everyone began to laugh with Sasuke at the news. Itachi just felt a bead of sweat drop from his brow.

"Did you tell them why you where a kamishimo?" asked Itachi, Naruto simply replied, "Nope, not yet anyway," everyone quelled their laughter and listened, "This type of formal wear is what my Otou-san and his sensei wore when they were a Jounin-Genin squad. Plus the fabric is soft and breathes well…its awesome for training!"

The remainder of the dinner went on like this, small talk about everyone's life and goals. Naruto learned that Ino once referred to Sakura as being like a cosmos and Naruto told them both how he liked that flower. Tenten couldn't be any happier after she heard that Naruto knew her idol, Tsunade-hime personally. Finally Lee couldn't contain himself anymore after hearing Naruto's training regime, spouting something about 'true rivals' while hugging Teuchi at the same time.

* * *

After dinner, the group of friends said their thanks and goodbyes before all heading to their own homes. Naruto on the other hand decided to tag along with the Uchiha siblings, knowing his father wouldn't return home tonight after hearing he had a meeting with the clan heads.

The group was now in the Uchiha compound, Itachi had already assured his brother and sister that he would escort Naruto home after dropping them off. The three kids were having their own conversation, not noticing that none of the street lamps were on.

Not a person to miss the obvious Itachi furrowed his brow, 'No one is here…did I miss the signal to go to the Uchiha Military Police building?' with that thought in mind Itachi instinctively shot his hand up to stop the kids. Within that moment Itachi brought up a Kunai in the other hand to block the incoming shuriken.

Looking in front, Sharingan flaring, all Itachi saw was the right turn leading to his house and more street leading forward. After almost two minutes a figure, clad in a black cloak and straw hat appeared from the Uchiha sibling's house street.

Reaching the middle of the street, the clad figure stood, in that instant four others wearing the same clothes appeared next to the unknown man, with a simple nod of the head the four that appeared took to the roofs and leaped into the distance.

"Who are you?! Why did you attack us like that?! Tell us now you bastard!!!" yelled an irate Naruto.

"I always said you were annoying…brat." said the figure while removing his hat to reveal short raven black hair, dark eyes, and an emotionless face.

At the sight of his friend since childhood, Itachi dropped his Sharingan with a small smile on his face, "Shisui-ku-"

In that instant, Shisui disappeared with a speed almost comparable to that of Yondaime Hokage. With a sick sound of metal ripping through flesh, Itachi gripped his sword and drew it towards his right side where the sound of metal meeting flesh came from.

Metal clanging against metal, ninjato meeting ninjato, and Sharingan eyes meeting Sharingan eyes, "Itachi-kun, like I said before, these children make you weak, and tonight, they will get you killed." Itachi wanted to see who received the cut but couldn't take his eyes off an opponent of Shisui's caliber. As if the gods themselves heard his thoughts, Itachi's eyes widened at his brothers scream…

"NARUTO!"

* * *

Naruto lay still on the ground, blood pouring out of his body at an alarming rate, thoughts running through his head at that moment.

'I can't move my body…I know I was cut, but I don't feel any pain…'

He heard muffled, incoherent voices.

"Naru- ge- -p ple- yo- ca-…"

'Pathetic…how can I be Hokage and protect everyone…if I can't protect myself?'

Coughing up blood, Naruto thought one last thing before falling into darkness.

'This must be what death feels…like…'

* * *

"Naruto. Naruto. Naruto! Get up please! You can't be dead!" muttered a confused Sasuke, beside his fallen friend, shaking him at the shoulders, "Itachi! This is a joke right?! A test…to see if we can break genjutsu?!"

Sasuke put his hands in the ram sign and concentrated, screaming, "KAI!" only to come to the realization that this was no joke, there was no genjutsu energies around them or a genjutsu for the matter. Sasuke closed his eyes, unable to hold back his tears, consumed by his emotions.

Tsukiko fell to her knees, both her hands clasping the fabric of her shirt by her heart while tears fell freely from her eyes. 'Naruto…you can't be dead…we were just talking a second ago…' "NARUTO YOU CAN'T BE DEAD!" screaming out to her friend, the pain and hurt apparent in her tone, while closing her eyes, futilely trying to stop her tears.

Itachi took his eyes off Shisui just for a second to look at his siblings, only to be met with the sight of Naruto, lying limply on the ground, blood pooling around him, Sasuke, and Tsukiko.

Itachi turned back to Shisui, teeth gritted in anger, "Why Shisui! He's just a kid!" asked an infuriated Itachi. "Because I can, so I did." retorted Shisui, chuckling at his former friend.

Itachi felt the emotions stir inside his heart, his mind riddled with anger. 'Naruto…Naruto! NARUTO!'

Shisui watched his former friend as his Sharingan eyes took new form, the tomoe contorting, pulling and stretching to the pupil, flickering from crimson to black to, '…blue?'

At that moment both Sasuke and Tsukiko opened their eyes, glaring at the man who killed their friend. Their eyes taking new form, one with one tomoe, the other with two, but not the regular crimson color it should have taken, these two flared with a fiery blue resonance.

In unison, the three siblings growled out at Shisui…

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

* * *

Deep within the darkness two large, feral red eyes shot open, a big malicious smile adorn his features, a deep chuckle reverberating through the darkness itself.

**_"Has it been this long? The heir…no three…have awakened. HuhuhuHAHAHA!!! To think I would miss his rebirth because of this seal. I guess it's time for a little divine intervention! HAHAHA---!_"**

* * *

A/N: Whew. Took me a while to get this chapter out and sorry that it's mostly filler. Alternate universe, new personalities…gotta go through the whole sha-bang!

As for the new Sharingan color and Rasengan86's review about me making sure that the Sharingan had a 'demonic' origin, it'll be explained next chapter, if this chapter doesn't turn everyone off from my fic lol!

Till next time! (I can't believe I came up with a title before finishing chapter 5!) Naruto revived?! The truth revealed.


	5. Naruto Revived! The Truth Revealed!

A/N: Yo! Back once again with another chapter!

Just a little heads up, in this chapter I'm gonna be using my own version of the 'Ancient Bijuu wars' twisted for the story. It is Japanese/Chinese mythology and can be looked up but my twist is not what it is, so it's not as heavy a spoiler.

For those of you who like mythology, I suggest searching that story, though if you like Naruto better its best to leave it alone.

For the reviewers The bottom A/N is kinda important for me when your reviewing this time. Please read it if possible.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! And I guess oriental mythology neither!

* * *

Locked in a deadly standstill, Itachi and Shisui blurred in and out of existence to the eyes of an amateur shinobi. All Sasuke and Tsukiko could do was listen to the clanging of metal sound through the Uchiha compound, even though already mentally registering that they had a 'new' form of Sharingan they could not keep up.

'Damn! Even with these eyes I can't see any of their movements!' thought Sasuke, to his surprise, Tsukiko responded. "Yeah, this is irritating…this no good doujutsu!"

Mouth slightly agape, Sasuke nudged his sister to get her attention. Tsukiko turned to face him a bit irritated till she saw his surprised face, lifting her brow in question she 'heard' his voice again, 'You can read my mind?'

Tsukiko's mouth fell open at what just happened, they could now read each other's mind. 'If we can read each other's minds do you think Itachi-niisan can?' thought Sasuke, 'Since that's settled, here's the plan…' came the familiar voice of their older brother, answering Sasuke's assumption.

* * *

"You really are a fucking freak aren't you Itachi!" growled out a now irritated Shisui while chasing the retreating form of Itachi, "You were always the prodigy, the genius! Now you insult me again by not only unlocking the pinnacle of the Uchiha's Sharingan, Mangekyo, but it's a form not in the ancient scroll!"

Itachi stayed focus on the fight at hand, not being swayed by his opponent's fury. All of a sudden Itachi stopped retreating from his opponent and lock his Ninjato with Shisui's. Both shinobi's now in a standstill, once again trying to overpower the other, "Tch…Itachi we tried this before, the result will be the same!" shouted out Shisui.

While the fighters gripped their Ninjato's with both hands, Itachi smirked, "Still arrogant huh? You and this clan are fucking pathet-" before he could finish his sentence, Shisui heard the crackling of fire.

Turning his head in time to see, 'Goukakyuu no jutsu? And Housenka no jutsu…' thought Shisui, preparing to jump back in retreat from the two oncoming attacks till something behind grabbed him in a bear hug. Glancing back, wide eyed at the person holding him, "Itachi? No…Kage Bunshin…" looking forward again to see the retreating form of a smirking Itachi, Shisui silently chuckled to himself, 'Guess its time to end this.'

Sasuke and Tsukiko stood by the side of their fallen friend, watching intently as their two attacks headed towards its target. Itachi was now standing on the other side of the attacks waited for the moment their attacks met before shouting, "Bunshin Daibakuha!"

At that moment the three attacks exploded, causing a tornado of fire to rip through a small portion of the street they were fighting in. The heat from the three attacks was so intense it forced all three siblings to use their forearms to protect their eyes from a scorching pain.

The flames died down seconds after the initial attack, Sasuke and Tsukiko deactivated their Sharingan's after noticing that nothing but flames were left in the rubble, their bodies exhausted from the level of chakra they used for their techniques and to keep their doujutsu active.

Itachi took a deep breathe of relief after seeing that their attacks seemed to have worked, even if it were a bit overkill, it did the job, he himself saw charred remains of something in the middle of the flames.

Deactivating his form of Mangekyo Sharingan and closing his eyes in relief, Itachi felt a cold chill go down his spine, a stinging pain ran through both his shoulders, making both his arms fall limply to his sides, dropping his Ninjato, "Do you think an attack like that…can take my life…Itachi…kun?" came the whispered voice of Shisui behind Itachi.

Itachi's eyes were wide with surprise and his mouth gritted in agony. He than felt a sharp pain run through both his legs, making his body fall to the ground, unable to move. "I've worked hard to get to this level, I've even killed countless shinobi Itachi…even my own parents." said the once again emotionless Shisui.

Itachi struggled to get up but his limbs failed to move, Shisui got a sick amusement out of this and explained, "Don't even try Itachi-kun, I've stabbed through both your shoulders tendons and cut through both you legs hamstrings." chuckling slightly at the end of his proclamation.

"And now Itachi-kun…I'll let you see your family one last time…before I send you to the afterlife." said Shisui while walking to Itachi's side. Once reaching his position Shisui delivered a skillful right kick to Itachi's abdomen lifting him up in the air, leaving Itachi's body parallel to the ground. Curling the leg he used to kick Itachi, Shisui pivoted on his left foot and delivered a quick right side kick to Itachi's chest area, sending him over the flames to his siblings, blood pouring out from his mouth.

An evil smirk shown on his features as he made his way across the sea of flames to his target, taking his time, Shisui whispered, "After all Itachi, I want them to see you one last time before they die as well. Fu fu fu…"

* * *

Sasuke and Tsukiko were surprised to see something flying out of the fire, rolling on the ground frantically. Their eyes widened when the figure stopped and it began to cough up blood before saying, "Sasu-ke, Tsu-kiko…ru-n pl-ease!"

Despite what their older brother said, they ran to his side, glanced over his bloodied form, and tried not to lose their minds to despair, "Itachi…what happened?! The plan…it worked right?!" asked a frantic Sasuke.

Tsukiko sat there crying, unable to keep her emotions in check. Itachi tried to lift his arm to comfort her but couldn't, resulting in a gasp of pain, scaring both Sasuke and Tsukiko.

Itachi couldn't do anything now, he couldn't move his limbs and it hurt too much to talk, but at that moment his eyes widened, though it was faint, faint enough for Sasuke and Tsukiko to miss it even though they were right next to it, it was unmistakable, it was 'His' chakra.

Itachi watched the form of Naruto slowly get up, finally getting to his knee's, Naruto tore away the top portion of the kamishimo, leaving strands of thread to hang idle over his orange obi. Itachi was shocked when Naruto finally stood, he no longer looked like the eight year old boy he ate dinner with today, his revealed torso was lean, muscles over his whole form, and he now stood to what Itachi approximated, 166cm. (A/N: that's 5' 6", Naruto's time skip height)

Naruto lifted his hand and inspected it before clenching it, releasing a huge but controlled amount of chakra. The burst itself was so powerful that the bottom of Naruto's hakama shredded. "**So…that's all I have left…eh…?**" Naruto said in a deep raspy voice.

The gust of wind that the burst of energy created caught the attention of the other two siblings, Sasuke and Tsukiko both had to shield their faces from the picked up dirt and lean into the wind so not to fall backwards. When the dust cleared and the form in front of them appeared, staring straight at the siblings, Tsukiko asked, "Naru-…kun?"

Deep inside her, she knew it was Naruto…but his outward appearance was no longer that of Naruto, he stood tall and fit like Itachi, his hair no longer golden blonde but a blood red color, his deep azure blue eyes now stained crimson, his teeth now fangs, and his hands now claw-like. She wanted it to be him, but not like this.

Naruto stood there, watching the forms of the people in front of him, he did not answer the girl's question, and he just looked at them as if asking their souls a question. Before turning to face the fire, his face showed one emotion…worry. Without another word the three Uchiha siblings watched the form of Naruto disappear into the sea of flames.

* * *

In the blazing fire stood two figures, one cloaked in darkness and the other soaked in blood. The figure in the cloak inspected this new comer, his face was downcast, his blood red hair hiding his eyes. His face itself showed no emotion, as if dead to the world.

"To think, I would have to fight something like you…you look worse for wear than the other I have already taken care of. And to think that the leader gave me, Shunshin no Shisui, jobs like this. Mere child's play." sneered Shisui towards his new enemy.

The flames danced around the two opponents but Shisui's Sharingan eyes remained dull, the look of a lost soul. As soon as Shisui finished his sentence the other man smiled, his smile reaching to his ears, showing his fangs. As he slowly raised his head back and tilted it slightly to the right, revealing crimson feral-like eyes, the man said, "**Shunshin no Shisui…eh?**"

In a blink of an eye the bloodied man appeared in front of Shisui, claw reared back ready to cleave through Shisui's body. As if reflex, Shisui brought his blade down upon the man, "Bunshin?"

In that instant it seemed as if time slowed down for Shisui, the flames weaved through the night wind, his ears picking up the fluttering of fabric, Shisui looked up to see the man in the air, knee's tuck in towards his body and both hands reared back to strike, and an ecstatic look on his face with the flames dancing in his eyes, showing his bloodlust.

'Pathetic,' thought Shisui, 'he set himself up, I'll just cleave right throu-' before Shisui could finish his thought he felt a stinging sensation rip down both sides of his torso. Glancing down to see the man now below him, "Bunshin…in the air?" said Shisui, earning him an even bigger smile from the man before poofing into smoke.

Shisui's eyes widened at this and thought, 'Kage Bunsh-' but again, before he could finish his thought, a second pair of claws ripped through his torso in an X-shaped pattern, shrouding the scene with blood and flames. The man landed in a crouching position before Shisui could register the pain.

Shisui gritted his teeth, he jumped back to retreat from this man, 'What the fuck!' thought Shisui, staggering from his wounds, his sight going blurry from the pain he was feeling, 'It's like these wounds are burning through me! What the fuck is that guy?!'

Unable to withstand the searing pain anymore, Shisui began to collapse, but before he reaches the ground, four others wearing the same cloaks as him appeared, one with a large sword on his back supported the unconscious Shisui.

One did not have his hat on revealing a very pale complexion, pitch black hair, and yellow feral-like eyes resembling that of the man standing amidst the fire. "Ku ku ku…to think…what a fitting scene to re-introduce the God of Fire himself…Kyuubi no Youko!"

"**Orochi!**" growled out Kyuubi, a maniacal smile graced his face, as a pulse of chakra so strong it put the flames surrounding him out.

The other members of the group raised their heads to this, obviously startled by the news that this person in front of them wasn't referred to as the Jinchuuriki, but as Kyuubi himself.

"Arashi is almost here." spoke the plant-like member in a computer-like voice, the one with the sword threw Shisui towards the plant man while both men performed hand seals.

"_**Hiru Banshou: Boka no Jutsu!**_" spoke the plant man in a normal voice, melding with the ground itself before disappearing from sight altogether.

"Kirigakure no Jutsu!" the man with the large sword said before the whole area became enshrouded in mist.

"Ku ku ku," the voice of Orochi sounded all around Kyuubi, "We will meet again Kyuubi-ousama…and next time…it'll be my victory!"

Kyuubi just cast his gaze down, a small but sad smile reached his lips, but the sound of running took him out of his trance. The mist cleared and behind him stood hundreds of ninja being lead their Hokage, Arashi, followed by the clan heads. In front of this miniature army were the three forms of the Uchiha siblings, mouths agape at what they witnessed through the fire with their Sharingans.

Tsunade had already taken action on Itachi while her apprentice Shizune, inspected the other two. After a moment passed, Kyuubi noticed that Shizune had moved to help her master in healing Itachi. Before anyone could say anything, a kunai flew through the air and lodged itself into the left shoulder of the Kyuubi, Arashi glared back at the ninja who could have thrown it and than returned his attention to, "Naruto…?"

"**No, ninth immortal…**" Kyuubi said before gripping the kunai in his right hand, and without flinching in pain, removed it viciously, blood from the wound shot out with the blade, flooding down the left side of his body. "**Your people refer to me as Kyuubi.**"

Before anyone could think Kyuubi put his right hand in a ram sign and whispered, "**Shinsei Kagemane no Jutsu.**" And in that instant everyone present froze in their tracks. "**Slug woman!**" shouted the Kyuubi, Tsunade turned her head to face him, "**I will release this Jutsu on you and your apprentice if you tend to that young ones wounds.**" With a nod from Tsunade, he released both her and Shizune to begin the medical procedure.

After releasing the two women and watching them heal the young man, Kyuubi flopped onto the ground, legs crossed and leaned forward to the large group of shinobi, dark blue chakra began to mist out from the wound inflicted by the kunai, healing the cut immediately. "**I'll make you this deal…ninth immortal, you answer my one question and I'll answer any of yours,**" a small smirk gracing Kyuubi's face, "**If my time allows it.**"

Arashi sharpened his eyes at the smirking form of Kyuubi before nodding in agreement. "**It has been bothering me for some time now…these eyes of mine, give me infinite vision,**" Kyuubi paused for a bit and furrowed his brow in frustration, "**but they won't let me see into your past…or future ninth immortal…tell me, your true name.**"

Arashi's eyes widen, he heard this before, and though the circumstances are different, this is what his father had warned him of before.

'_Son, there will be a time when a member of the Kazama family will be confronted by a god, one in human form, and that god will ask but one thing, "What is our true name". That is the prophecy of long ago, passed down by word for fear of losing it through scroll, when that time comes my son, you or your kin will say but this one word…_'

"Shinzou" Arashi said, loud enough for everyone to hear. Kyuubi smirked at the reaction that came from Fugaku, the surprise on his face was unmistakable in Kyuubi's eyes while thinking, '**So he is the other…eh…**'

After relishing in his thoughts for a second, Kyuubi began to laugh hysterically. Finally calming down, Kyuubi looked at Arashi before saying, "**A Shinzou! To be defeated by one of you, it must be fate after all! No wonder my eyes could not see into you or your sons past or future, and now it makes sense, why you both are such goodie-two shoes!**" laughed out Kyuubi before noticing the confused look on Arashi's face.

"**Shinzou…do not tell me you know not of your own name?**" questioned Kyuubi. Arashi merely felt sweat drop from his brow, a worried look was on his face before saying, "Actually…yeah…the history of the Shinzou was burned a century ago…all that was recovered were some scrolls on sealing jutsu and training…"

Kyuubi's eyes just went wide at this news, this man that sealed him only knew of his name and not of his own history. Kyuubi let out a small sigh, "**Listen well Shinzou, I will explain the beginning of what is referred to as the 'Ancient War'.**"

Kyuubi stared at Arashi as if waiting for a retort, but none came. Kyuubi merely sighed at the lack of defiance in Arashi as well as his followers, they all looked like they wanted to know this. With this in mind, Kyuubi began his tale of the past.

"**In the beginning, when this world was created, the gods of the celestial realm created eight 'Demons' as you call them, to watch over the balance. Those were the bijuu, eight gods of the earth, these eight gods reigned over the elements giving them immense power.**"

"**Shukaku of the wind, Nekomata of the darkness, Isonade of the water, Sokou of the poison, Houkou of the Illusion, Raijuu of the lightning, Kaku of the earth, and…Yamata no Orochi, the Devil.** **Though competent at first, the eight gods reigned over this realm as they were intended to…but that is where the first mistake of the gods took place, the gods did not include the element of fire, fearing what fire represents…destruction.**"

Kyuubi noticed all the confused stares but dismissed them and continued, "**The gods did not foresee that their own creations could be corrupted by power, the reason for their corruption was because of the lack of a complete Yin-Yang circle. Without a god presiding over fire, the bijuu became ignorant of their own strength, they lost themselves to it, and eventually…the weaker gods became animalistic.**"

"**This led to the gods forsaking their own assumptions and creating another bijuu, one with the power over fire, myself, with the strength to quell the other eight bijuu. They first gave me unparalleled power, second they gave me their own eyes, ones capable of infinite vision, and lastly my celestial seal of fire, they made it so it exudes an infinite amount of battle chakra.**"

"**To ensure that I would not lose control of myself as well, the gods entrusted the care of the bijuu's to two clans of the mortal realm, the Yagami's,**" at this revelation, Kyuubi noticed Uchiha Fugaku's eyes widen at the name, and the smirk grew on his face. "**and the Shinzou.**"

"**Both clans were blessed by the gods, bestowing them…certain abilities, the Yagami earned those eyes of yours,**" Kyuubi moved his head towards the Uchiha siblings who were listening intently, "**the blue tomoe eyes…the eyes of purity that had unmatched perception in the mortal realm and the ability to converse with each others minds, those three children have those eyes.**", Kyuubi than pointed to the Uchiha siblings.

Fugaku gawked at his kids, his three children were able to unlock a Sharingan thought lost, "**Judging from your expression Yagami, you have scrolls referring to their eyes?**" at this, Kyuubi was answered with a nod from Fugaku, "**The Yagami were the Yin clan, the ones of the dark.**"

Noticing that his clan was referred to as the 'dark' side of the balance circle, Fugaku asked, "Yin…as in evil?" to this, Kyuubi got a small amount of amusement out of his question, getting confused expressions from the Uchiha and Arashi.

"**No, when I refer to the ones blessed by the gods, I do not mean as in good or evil, I mean as in dark and light, Yin, or the dark, feminine, passive, down-seeking aspect and Yang, the light, masculine, active, up-seeking reference.**" Getting a nod from both Fugaku and Arashi, Kyuubi continued his explanation.

"**The Yang clan, the Shinzou, were blessed with attributes not as outstanding to you mortals but is held dear by us gods, first was a mind able to comprehend infinite amounts of knowledge, they took to learning things much quicker than a normal human would ever be able to, and the second was their hearts, truly deserving of the name, god touched, they were unable to lose themselves to darkness, the one attribute that put the Shinzou closer to the gods than the Yagami.**"

"**These two clans were to complement each other, like the reference to Yin-Yang, they were to be the light and dark for this world and control the entities within its dimensions.** **Both clans were also given the ability to ascend over these eyes of mine, not allowing me to see what their past or future holds, so if I were to be…corrupted, I wouldn't be able to overcome them.**"

"**Two thousand years ago today was the start of the downfall of the gods themselves,**" to this everyone listened carefully, 'Downfall…of the gods…' thought Arashi. "**The bijuu, after the completion of the Yin-Yang circle for the elements, calmed…than I succumbed to my own power, being blinded by my own strength I waged a fruitless war against my four other brethren, the possessor's of the master elements, wind, water, earth, and lightning.**"

"**Though you humans judge our powers by the amount of tails we have, that is highly an overstatement, the ones with the master elements reigned over all else. For example, Yamata no Orochi had eight tails and was the length of eight mountains but before his…amplification, he was no stronger than you mortals.**"

To this proclamation, everyone was flabbergasted, a miscalculation in power…and Kyuubi was giving them all the information to fight against these 'gods' as if it were something he had to do.

"**My fight against my brethren was short lived, the gods felt ashamed of their doing and to atone to the people of this realm the eight deities offered their own bodies, their own power in order to seal forever, the five master element bijuu's, and to stop the meaningless war we were waging.**"

"**The gods split their powers among five 'tools of power' to seal us away for all eternity and presented these tools to eight mortals now recognized as the eight immortals, and to think I would be standing here in front of the descendants of two of those immortals today…Nara of the Shukaku and Sarutobi of the Raijuu.**"

Kyuubi got a smirk out of the small amount of pride that shown on both those humans faces, "**These eight immortals fought us five bijuu's and sealed us, their battle skills were that of the gods themselves, the only mortals in two millennia…to fight like you…ninth immortal.**"

"**By sealing us, the gods gave their lives to end this cycle of pain, the remaining bijuu were of no consequence, the people of your world learned the way of the spirits and were able to use what you now refer to as chakra and manipulate the elements to your own will,**" Kyuubi chuckled a little at this, "**That is…within those silly hand seals you use.**"

"Than why are you as well as the other master element bijuu roaming the lands once again? I would think that the powers of the eight gods would be strong enough to seal you away for all eternity." asked the always lazy Shikaku.

"**You Nara's…always asking…'troublesome' questions.**" said Kyuubi, getting a flinch out of Shikaku. "**Their power was indeed enough to hold us for all eternity in a sleep-like state. What awoke me from that seal is what awoke me from my current prison.**" this statement getting a raise of the eyebrow from Arashi.

"**One thousand years ago today, a blood pact between a devil and the Yagami took place. A pact from hell itself,**" "Wait, Kyuubi, are you insinuating that the Yagami's made a pact with evil?" interrupted Fugaku, his children and the rest of the Uchiha family members present were stunned at this news.

"**Yes, a Devil, Yamata no Orochi was a cunning bijuu, eight heads and eight tails connected to one body, each head with a symbol, Soul, Ghost, Evil, Devil, Monstrous, Kill, The Afterworld, and Death. He took advantage of your clan's weakness and used it to further his own ambitions.**"

"What do you mean that he 'took advantage of our weakness' Kyuubi." The disrespect rolling off Fugaku's tongue as if it were natural, Kyuubi merely laughed it off.

"**You Yagami's were once prideful of those eyes of yours, saying that you were closer to being gods than the Shinzou, but through the years your clan watched as the Shinzou became stronger than yours could ever become with your eyes alone, thus resulting in your eventual pact.**" said Kyuubi, with an evil smirk.

"And this pact…what did it consist of?" asked Itachi, curiosity overflowing in his features, surprising not only his father but his siblings as well as Arashi.

Kyuubi smiled at this young man before continuing, "**The pact was simple, your family does two things for this devil and in exchange he would give you the power to overcome the Shinzou. The first part of the deal was that your family steals a holy weapon, one bestowed by the gods themselves to the Kusanagi Clan, the Kusanagi no Tsurugi.**"

"**Your clan succeeded in retrieving the weapon as well as erasing the Kusanagi clan off this earth, upon offering the sword to Orochi, the hebi bestowed a new, more malevolent power upon your eyes, letting you further evolve them.**" "Mangekyo…" whispered Itachi, loud enough for Kyuubi to hear.

"**So that is what it is called…Mangekyo. Even though your blood was cursed by the hebi's symbol, you retained the blessing of the gods, but so did Orochi, from that moment on, I could no longer see into that hebi's life."**

"**After receiving the gift from Orochi, your clan ignorantly gave that hebi the Kusanagi no Tsurugi, upon ingesting it he amplified his strength and let off a dark power so immense, it awoke the five master element bijuu's from our seals and the Ancient war began."**

"What was the second part of the deal Kyuubi?" asked Sasuke a little unnerved by the news he was hearing, Tsukiko just sat there, worry on her face and looking deeply into the crimson eyes of 'Naruto'.

"**The second part of the deal was that in one thousand years…an heir to the Yagami clan would arise…no, a genius would be better to put it. You three children are the fruits of his plan and when he finds the 'genius'…he will devour their soul to achieve an even greater power than back than.**"

All the people present looked at the three children with worry on their faces, Kyuubi on the other hand just smiled warmly at the Uchiha girl, causing her to divert her gaze from his eyes.

"**The ancient war was fought among the eight bijuu's, I exempt myself from directly confronting them, mainly because the seal I was placed in was different than the others, it was stronger, ultimately making me lose power over the element of fire altogether. I needed time to recuperate and mend my seal but that would not happen till just recently…while sealed in this body."**

"**While resting, though I encountered many attempts on my life, first were Nekomata and Houkou, it was…disappointing to say the least.**" Kyuubi frowned a little at this, "**Next was Raijuu which proved a little fun though he ran like the other two. But my most challenging opponent was none other than the new Orochi, his power rivaled my own with the Kusanagi, after the hebi was able to defeat the rest of the bijuu, he came after my life.**"

"**Though it was quite the fun battle, it did end after one hundred years.**" "One hundred years!" half shouted Arashi after hearing this, Kyuubi merely laughed at how easy going this man seemed to be.

"**Though his new power rivaled my own…his was not infinite, thus after one hundred years, that hebi reached his limit and I finished him off, cracking the Kusanagi in half with my nine tails and than destroying his tangible body and placing his seal into a baby to prevent his full return. Though I did not see my own re-sealing, I was confident that I could have stopped his return. That is the end of this tale of gods and your families, Yagami, Shinzou, I have limited time left. If you have anything to ask me, do it now.**" said Kyuubi in a serious tone.

"Than I have a few questions Kyuubi," said Arashi, getting Kyuubi to look at the man intently, "first, this technique…it's a Nara jutsu but you don't use your own shadow…?"

Looking at Arashi like he was an idiot, Kyuubi pointed to his eyes and answered, "**In-fin-ite vision…I can see into the past and future of anyone other than those touched by the gods Shinzou, now stop wasting my time!**"

To this, Arashi looked quite embarrassed but continued with his questions, "Ok, ok, than why is it you seem to be acting like this? I mean, from what legends say, they refer to you as a bloodthirsty demon." this statement getting a chuckle out of the Kyuubi.

"**I have a certain amount of honor Shinzou, I was once created to be a balance keeper after all, and do not falter in your information, my ways of keeping the balance was quite…unorthodox if you'd like to say that.**" laughing loudly at his proclamation, making Arashi sweat a little at his straightforwardness.

"How do you know so much of the Yagami and the Shinzou if you couldn't see into their lives? It doesn't really make sense." asked Arashi.

"**The knowledge of your abilities and what not was given to me before the death of the gods. How I knew about the pact the Yagami's had made…it was an incident before the hebi got the favor of the god touched.**"

Arashi nodded in understanding before furrowing his brow in anger, his eyes sharp, and his fist clenched, "This is my last question Kyuubi…tell me why…why did you attack Konoha eight years ago?!"

Kyuubi furrowed his own brow at this question before answering, "**You were not able to feel it?**" asked Kyuubi, getting a confused looked through Arashi's anger, "**I came to Konoha for one reason and one reason alone. There was a power that was darker than that hebi's and stronger than my own, he was like you Shinzou, I could not see into his life but even though his power was dark, it was strange…**"

A worried look was on the face of Kyuubi, "**Though the power was dark…it felt like…nothingness…**"

Taking this information in but the anger still apparent on his face, Arashi shouted, "Than why did you kill so many people! So many died because of you…even my lover!" this statement got the attention of everyone present, but the Kyuubi remained expressionless.

"**You are referring to that Uzumaki woman correct?**" receiving a nod from Arashi, Kyuubi continued, "**In my eyes, she was fated to die that night, though it was surprising that she lived longer than she was supposed to…**"

Arashi lost his angry expression and became curious, "What do you mean?" "**Simple, something changed her fate, she was supposed to die after giving birth but she lived, which in turn saved your own life if I am correct. After that event, many of the paths the future was supposed to take changed, I cant really explain it, but this is not what is supposed to be happening, Shinzou.**"

Before anyone could ask anymore questions, Kyuubi looked directly at Arashi with a stern look, "**Shinzou, this seal is killing me as we speak, though a god, I have two chakra types, the potent tangible chakra that anchors my soul to this plane, and the battle chakra that my fire seal exudes. Your seal has already taken and converted my tangible chakra as well as stored it in the seal itself.**"

Getting looks of relief from the people standing in front of him, Kyuubi sighed, "**Though my tangible chakra is much stronger than the battle chakra itself, you should make sure that your kin never uses it until he becomes one with his soul, if he loses himself to the power, he to will become like the bijuu of the past.**"

Arashi just stayed there studying the face of the Kyuubi, not finding any deceit in his features, "**Thusly, he is also still mortal, till he matures he should not tap to deep into his battle chakra until he fully matures, the other chakra will help his mothers Kekkei Genkai in healing but also should be used sparsely.**"

"How can I tell which chakra is which Kyuubi?" asked Arashi. Kyuubi just put both his hands up, in his left, a dark blue flame engulfed it while in his right, a small dark blue flame sprouted out from his index finger, emitting a small blue mist.

"**My left is the form of the battle chakra, the right is the form of my tangible chakra that can help heal, as you can see it will smoke slightly when used, thus it is much more potent than the battle chakra, making it more powerful in battle, but like I said, he should not use this power till his body and soul become one.**" said Kyuubi before retracting the chakras and looking at the sky with a little regret on his face.

"**This information I have given you Shinzou, Yagami, is important, the future is obscured by something. I will be giving this child one last gift before I leave this realm.**" Kyuubi looked at the group and pointed at his eyes, the crimson receded but the feral slant stayed, "**I will seal the crimson part, the part of the eye which allows infinite vision, until he is able to use my tangible chakra, but this part will give him perception on par with the Yagami's. The only thing that it cannot do is copy.**"

"Why give us a gift Kyuubi? Why give us more power?" asked Arashi, his tone sounding unbelieving that this was without a cost. "**This is all I can do for the next being to keep the balance of the world, I suggest Shinzou, that you start training him, his life will not be easy, but he must be able to stop that power I felt eight years ago.**"

Kyuubi looked at Tsukiko and made a small smile before the modified body he was in began to recede to its original form, the slant within the eye turned back into a normal pupil. Kyuubi felt his soul leaving the seal and he stared the death god in the face with one last memory running through his mind.

_

* * *

A figure stood in front of Kyuubi, its face obscured by a bright light but the clothes it wore were elegant and pure white, a feminine voice that was beautiful spoke, "Kyuubi-kun, be wary, the Shinzou and Yagami should never conceive a child through power. That child will be the end of the world that we try to protect. Though if that child is conceived through love, it may have the power to save the world, the true test of humanity, can two clans with two halves of the ultimate power, find love past the temptation of it? You will be the judge of it Kyuubi-kun, you will watch over them, even in death."_

* * *

'**Even in death…eh…Okaa-san.**' thought Kyuubi before succumbing to the pull of the death god.

Arashi as well as the rest of the people present watched as the body began to reshape to that of Naruto, Tsukiko screamed out his name as Arashi sped to his son's side, catching him before he could hit the ground.

Arashi was deaf to the shouts of some the shinobi there, though he was sure they were asking for his sons death, he just hugged Naruto closer to him before feeling a slight nudge, "Otou-san…I can't protect anyone, I can't protect myself." whispered out Naruto before falling unconscious.

Arashi cradled his son in his arms as Tsunade and Shizune ran over to him to inspect Naruto's well-being. Arashi was angered at what the some of the people were shouting, but to his surprise, everyone was hushed by the voice of Fugaku.

"If you say one more disrespectful thing to this child, I myself will fight you in his stead! A monster? A demon? Your ignorance surprises even me! The Kyuubi has already said that the seal was killing him, yet you let your fear cloud your judgment!" pausing for a moment, his Sharingan eyes flaring and taking a stance, "If you wish to harm Konoha's Hero, than you will have to go through me!"

"Heh…your were always a good guy despite what we heard, eh? Mister police-taichou." said Jiraiya, accompanying the side of Fugaku.

"Keh…to think I would be taking the side of this pervert! There's always a first for something eh? Sarutobi-sensei." said Tsunade, stepping next to Jiraiya with Sarutobi following while smoking from his pipe.

"Oi, oi, Tsunade-hime…what about Naruto?" asked Jiraiya. Tsunade merely waved him off, "He's fine, exhausted but nothing a few days of rest wont fix." earning her a small smile from the ones that believed in Naruto.

After a few more minutes, more and more people began to join the side of Fugaku, defending Naruto till no one was left on the opposing side. Arashi smiled slightly at this, thinking, 'Yagami and Shinzou…huh…Yin and Yang…'

* * *

"_Naruto, _Naruto, **Naruto!**" shouted a voice, scaring Naruto out from his sleep. Eyes still groggy, Naruto couldn't make out who was yelling at him in the darkness that was, till his eyes began to focus and he saw his fathers face, but not the normal smiling face he usually saw. A stern, serious expression on his fathers face made Naruto know something important was going to be said.

"Son…I am going to take you on a journey, it will be hard, its to make you stronger but you wont be back for a long time, you wont be able to see your friends till this journey is done…son." said Arashi.

Naruto looked at his father, studied his features, "Will this…make me strong enough to protect them? Strong enough to make sure they don't need to worry about me anymore?" asked Naruto, his voice taking a sadder tone.

'He must be thinking about what happened three days ago.' thought Arashi before saying, "If you're willing, I'll train you as long as it takes till your strong enough son. That is, if it doesn't hurt you to leave your friends behind for a little while…"

Getting a nod from his son in confirmation Arashi finished, "Good! Its three in the morning, I want to leave as quickly as possible, I've already prepared your pack son, so lets get going." But before Arashi could do anything, Naruto asked.

"Otou-san…did you send those letters to everyone?" Arashi smiled and nodded in confirmation at his son's question, "Yup right now the letters are just waiting to get picked up."

Naruto smiled back at his father, got out of bed, and walked to his dresser, on top of it there were two items, one was a light blue scarf just a bit shorter than the orange obi he wore and the other was an ornate violet ring. Naruto took both items in his hands while remembering how he got them.

_

* * *

In Naruto's room were all of his friends, old and new, paying him a visit after what their parents had told them had happened the night before._

_After the questions were asked, Tsukiko stepped forward, "Naruto…" her face becoming faintly flushed before offering Naruto a light blue fabric, "Take this Naru-kun!" half shouted the embarrassed girl, "This was my Obaa-san's scarf, she gave it to me before she passed away and said if I ever find anyone that is important to me, that I should give this to them." Finished Tsukiko, slightly panting from letting out that sentence in one go, her heart beating quickly, waiting for his answer._

_Naruto put his hand on hers and grabbed the scarf, pulling it towards him, Naruto said, "I'm…important…to you eh? Than I'll gladly accept your gift." Noticing that Tsukiko no longer looked flustered and seemed to relax a bit, Naruto was certain he did the right thing._

_Not a moment later Hinata walked next to his side, "Naruto-kun…this may seem improper after already receiving a gift but I'd like you to have this as well." finished Hinata, offering Naruto a violet ring._

_Naruto took the ring and smiled slightly at both girls, though Hinata returned his smile with her gentle one, Tsukiko's smile seemed forced, but unexpectedly the two said in unison, "That item is lucky-"_

_Naruto was a little amused at their synchronization but the others had the same thought, 'Young love.'_

_Tsukiko gave Hinata a small smirk before continuing, "I'm hoping the luck will help you Naru-kun." And Hinata finished, "And protect you as well Naruto-kun."_

_Both girls gave him a smile before he returned the sentiment, "Thanks…it means a lot to me."_

_Both girls blushed at his words, earning a sigh from the whole room while the others were thinking, 'Sometimes, I don't know if he knows they like him or he just doesn't understand the meaning of what he's saying…'_

* * *

The sun was shining over Konoha, Sasuke and Tsukiko were standing at the west gate of Konoha looking out, both siblings holding a letter, Sasuke had his by his side while Tsukiko clutched hers by her heart.

"You got a letter to…Neji…everyone?" Sasuke said not taking his gaze off the outside of the gate. "Yeah…all the letters say the same thing, from mines to Hinata-sama's to Tenten, Lee, Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Chouji, Shikamaru, and Shino's…so I assume yours is the same as well?" to this Sasuke nodded his head in confirmation.

The whole group just joined Sasuke and Tsukiko at staring outside the gate, multiple figures emerged from the shadows, "So…this is them? I'm not impressed." "Oh, shut up Kakashi, Arashi-sensei personally asked us to teach them, so he must see potential."

"Gyahhhh! My eternal rival, squashed by Rin! I cannot fight a woman!"

"What did you say Gai?! I should squash those youthful things between your legs!" said a scantily clad woman, "Leave him alone Anko." "But…Kurenai-chan! He's making fun of woman..."

"Tch…Otou-san do I really have to do this?" "If you want to honor this family, you would Asuma, or is it you want to disgrace us all?" "Whatever…hope someone here can play Shogi."

To this commotion the group of kids turned and looked at the adults gathered behind them. Sasuke and Tsukiko were surprised when they saw Itachi slowly making his way towards them with a crutch in one hand and Shizune supporting the other followed by Tsunade and Jiraiya.

"Ita-oniisan, what are you doing out of the hospital!?" scolded Tsukiko, Itachi just grinned it off and said, "I'm fine Kiko-chan, its just I needed to be here, so think of this as physical therapy, but this is kind of out of the blue for Naruto, to leave so suddenly."

The kids as well as the adults seemed saddened by this, Itachi continued, "Heh…to think, his birthday was just next week…I guess I'll give him his present when he gets back." That lightened the mood a little, but everyone still seemed a bit down.

"Seriously…I don't know how he does it but he twisted his words and made the council agree on making me…ME! The fifth Hokage…and to top it off, he somehow got me agree to it…" whispered a frustrated woman, "Heh…Tsunade-hime…I thought you'd be happy taking care of all these brats…I mean, after all you don't have any kids-"

That was all Jiraiya got out before saying in a high pitched voice and falling towards the ground, "Oh! My jewels!"

"You heard that Brats! I'm your next Hokage!" shouted Tsunade, the adults beside her stood straight at her seriousness, while the kids looked at her with respect, and one with a little bit of admiration.

"As you all know Naruto has gone off on a training trip, he won't be back for some time." The kids nodded in understanding, "All of the adults here, as well as myself and this pervert," Tsunade than tapped Jiraiya on the head with her foot, "have been asked by Yondaime himself to train you! Do you accept?"

The group of kids all looked at each other in disbelief, to have personal training by so many sensei's…the only one there that wasn't awestruck was Sasuke, he just looked at his letter from Naruto.

"You had this planned didn't you Naruto?" said Sasuke, the kids looked at him than at their own letters, the adults smiled at the reaction.

"_When I come back I better be impressed…get stronger so we all can protect what we care about._"

"…get stronger…eh…" said Sasuke, smiling a little at everyone else's smiling expressions. In unison the group of kids shouted,

"Hai!"

* * *

A/N: Ok this time I need to ask for some things from the reviewers of this fiction.

First, I wanna get some feedback on how you like the feel of everyone's new personality? Specially that of Tsukiko, Hinata, Sasuke and Itachi, but the others will help as well, I ask this so that I know what to do in future chapters, I have it all planned out just want your opinions on them first.

Secondly I want you to consider this while reviewing on the Uchiha's side.

There have been a couple of reviewers that have expressed their thoughts on the Uchiha's, pretty much their dislike of Fugaku, I'll try to make this as short as I can, here we go!

Okay first off, all Sasuke 'Haters' now can't say they hated Sasuke before the Sasuke retrieval arc. My three reasons, first is that Sasuke got nailed by the crap load of senbon in an attempt to save Naruto, second is that Naruto and Sasuke shared a pretty volatile but to everyone that watched the show an almost normal rival/childhood friendship, third is the time after the sound/wind invasion when Sasuke admitted to Sakura that he didn't save her but Naruto did and to me, ultimately the beginning of her respect and somewhat spark of 'love' for Naruto. (For you NaruxSaku fan's)

Now with that said not many Sasuke haters now can say they hated him. Which brings me to the Flashback of the Uchiha, I can't remember it for he life of me be it the Tsunade retrieval/Rasengan arc or the Land of Tea arc but we get the Uchiha flashback.

For those who surely saw Sasuke in a pity/good way may have regarded his fathers neglect a little hard, maybe close to home for that matter if at all cared about it. To me though, the Uchiha weren't a bad clan or had ill intentions for having Itachi to kill them.

Here are my reasons, firstly, if they wanted power, why wouldn't it be mandatory for all Uchiha to make 'best friends' out of the clan to achieve the Mangekyo? Easy, because they held morals, second, involvement with the village as a military police making sure shinobi obeyed the conduct set by shinobi standards and not go over their jurisdiction, third, Fugaku once referred Itachi as the 'pipe' that connects the clan with their village, at that time I could assume Fugaku feared that the people of Konoha respected the Uchiha out of fear for their potential to become so strong like Itachi so quickly and wanted his son to be the example that even with strength, the ties one hold can bond a village, and lastly, Fugaku was able to harden his resolve enough to place a tail on Itachi (Shisui) and have the police dept. investigate this further on his own kin.

Fugaku and the clan in my eyes aren't out for power or what not, just that…they couldn't stop someone with power from testing it, what I mean here is the massacre itself, I think Itachi didn't do this because he wanted to 'see what he was capable of' physically but rather…mentally, I think that this was the test, for the Akatsuki, as the timeline of canon Naruto says the admission into Akatsuki itself for Itachi was roughly around the time he left Konoha. Though this is purely speculation, he killed everyone in the clan except Sasuke, because of the bond they held as siblings, Itachi himself hated everything else about his clan, his father's persistence in making him the next head of the police dept. and the interrogation of Shisui's death by the other three Uchiha made his distaste for his clan evident.

Also he killed so many people but he lets so many others survive, Asuma, Kurenai, Gai, Kakashi, though yes he used the Mangekyo's special effects he still had the upper hand in all those battles but merely let them go which furthers my idea about his test for Akatsuki, who better to stand in the way of an organization trying to dominate the world through war than to get rid of what seems like the most powerful if not most potentially dangerous doujutsu.

I really hope that made sense, its May 9, 2007 and I called in work sick today, got strep throat, so lame but I think its making my writing suck! And yeah for pairings…for some reason this is pulling towards NaruxOC or NaruxHina or NaruxOCxHina…I don't know, let's see where this idea takes me!

Also there's a pretty hefty time skip now, 6 years in fact, when Naruto returns he will be 15 and it'll be like early December, when he returns I'm gonna be writing a couple (maybe three) fight chapters entitled "Trial of Fire" which I have Naruto testing his new skills against the much more powerful 12 friends, but I mentioned December because for those of you who don't know…the 27 is Hinata's birthday and I was feeling like making a filler B-day chapter about it. Sounds fun…

Anyway…till next time! While fighting sickness! "Return of a Hero! Trial of Fire" (Hope that fits in title format.)


End file.
